


Regresando con el tiburón tigre

by greenandboo



Series: Bajo las olas de aquatica [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Louis, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Español | Spanish, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Soulmates, Soulmates Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Top Harry, greenandboo, larry stylinson - Freeform, louissoulmate
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenandboo/pseuds/greenandboo
Summary: Bajo las olas de aquatica #01[Tortelion-Kane]by Charlie RichardsEsta es una adaptación sin fines de lucro. Todos los créditos a sus respectivos escritores y traductores





	1. Resumen

Harold, Harry para sus amigos, es un shifter tiburón tigre. Pasa sus días de trabajo sorprendiendo al público humano con algunos trucos en el salón acuático. Para él, es un buen espectáculo. Además, las personas que vienen a World of Aquatica aprenden acerca de su especie... bueno, los tiburones tigre de la variedad no shifter, de todos modos.

Un día que comienza igual que cualquier otro de repente toma un giro inesperado cuando un accidente hace que dos seres humanos caigan en su tanque. La sangre en el agua le dice a Harry que uno de ellos es su compañero.

Al acompañarlos a la oficina del doctor, Harry descubre que su compañero es Louis Cornshun, un ocupado diseñador gráfico humano que sólo visita la zona para visitar a su hermana y a sus hijos por unos días. Harry tiene muy poco tiempo para cortejar a su desprevenido compañero. ¿Puede convencer a Louis de renunciar a su vida y unirse a él en Aquatica? 

Comunicar en caso de cualquier error y/o pregunta. Gracias por leer.

[Tortelion-Harry|Kane-Louis]


	2. Capítulo 1

―Bienvenido al Mundo de Aquatica del espectáculo tiburón tigre―anunció el alto y rubio locutor. Sonrió ampliamente, mostrando un par de hoyuelos atractivos―. Mi nombre es Gerard y soy tu anfitrión para hoy.

En la opinión de Louis Cornshun, el suave acento australiano del hombre lo hacía agradable de escuchar. Se relajó en el asiento del estadio, con ganas de ver a un tiburón tigre en acción. El apreciar la vista de las hermosas piernas musculosas del anunciador rubio -comprobado por los cortos pantalones de color caqui menos atractivos que llevaba- ciertamente no era una dificultad.

La expresión de Gerard se volvió seria cuando les dijo: ―Sólo un recordatorio a los padres en la audiencia, este programa usa carne cruda para recompensar al tiburón por sus esfuerzos. Si eso es algo que no quieres que tus hijos vean, entonces es mejor que te vayas ahora.

El hombre esperó unos treinta segundos. ―Está bien entonces. ―Gerard sonrió una vez más―. Entonces te voy a contar un poco sobre este magnífico tiburón tigre.

Como si fuera previsto... probablemente lo era... un anillo de metálico masivo bajó hasta el agua. Una gran pieza de carne colgaba en el medio. Golpeó la superficie del agua tres veces en rápida sucesión antes de bajar a medio camino en el agua. Un enorme tiburón apareció bajo el agua y se lanzó a través del aro. El tiburón se tragó el trozo de carne colgando en el centro del arco.

Louis no fue el único que jadeó al ver al tiburón. El gran estadio estaba casi lleno: hombres, mujeres y niños todos jadeaban, asombrados y gritando de sorpresa. Por el tamaño y la fuerza de la criatura, ¿cómo no podría todo el mundo?

El tiburón tigre tenía una nariz grande y contundente, mandíbulas masivas llenas de hileras sobre hileras de dientes dentados. El cuerpo gris mediano del pez estaba cubierto de rayas oscuras y verticales que parecían algo descoloridas. La alta aleta dorsal cortó la espalda de la bestia, atrayendo la atención, mientras se hundía bajo las olas sin apenas salpicaduras.

―Ahora nuestro chico, cariñosamente llamado Harry, tiene poco más de diez metros de largo ―continuó Gerard―. Es un muchacho grande, ¿verdad?

Al igual que muchos otros en la audiencia, Louis se encontró asintiendo. A su izquierda, notó que su hermana, Clarice, hacía lo mismo. Louis estaba allí con ella y con los dos hijos de Clarice. Marie, de doce años, tenía la boca abierta y tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

El hijo de Clarice, Kent, acababa de cumplir diez años el día anterior. Visitar el Mundo de Aquatica había sido su deseo de cumpleaños, por lo que Louis había insistido en pagar por la excursión. La demostración del tiburón había sido extra, pero incluso de ese pequeño salto a través del aro, con la manera de Kent de mirar con asombro, Louis sabía que había valido la tarifa adicional.

El discurso de Gerard atrajo la atención de Louis hacia el espectáculo.

―¿Puede alguien decirme por qué el tiburón tigre se ha ganado el apodo de papelera del mar?

Cuando varias manos se levantaron, Gerard señaló a un adolescente sentado cerca del frente. ―Porque comen algo.

Asintiendo, Gerard respondió: ―Así es. Los tiburones tigre son carroñeros. Tienen excelente vista, sentido del olfato y comerían casi cualquier cosa.

Gerard apuntó hacia un aro que bajaba hacia el agua. Otra gran pieza de carne colgaba en el aro, excepto que este aro se detuvo a unos treinta centímetros del agua. La sangre goteaba constantemente del trozo de carne.

En cuestión de segundos, la aleta dorsal del tiburón tigre rompió la superficie del agua. El tiburón nadó bajo el aro, su aleta lo golpeó, haciéndolo oscilar. Unos metros más tarde, el tiburón tigre se volvió bruscamente y saltó fuera del agua. Se zambulló a través del aro, arrebató la carne y se estrelló de nuevo en el agua con un chapoteo.

La multitud gritó y gritó, aplaudiendo salvajemente.

Después de un momento, Gerard les dijo: ―Debido a que estos tiburones comen casi cualquier cosa, estos chicos son los segundos tiburones en los ataques a la gente. ¿Alguien sabe qué tiburón es el número uno en los ataques a humanos?

―¡Tiburón! ―Una muchacha joven en la audiencia lloró emocionada.

Gerard la señaló. ―¡Está bien! El tiburón de los Tiburones. ¿Sabes qué clase de tiburón era?

Mientras la rubia sacudía la cabeza, varias otras manos se levantaron. Gerard señaló a una chica de aspecto más mayor y ella inmediatamente gritó: ―Un gran tiburón blanco.

Gerard asintió. ―Sí. Los grandes tiburones blancos son el número uno en atacar a los humanos, pero ¿sabes cuál es la diferencia entre ellos? ―No esperó una mano en ese momento, pero inmediatamente continuó―, Donde un gran blanco normalmente dejará ir a un humano porque a ellos no les agrada realmente el gusto de nosotros, un tiburón tigre continuará con su ataque. ¿Sabes lo que significa?

Muchas cabezas temblaban.

Señalando a un par de seres humanos que estaban trabajando los controles de los auges que sostienen los anillos, Gerard declaró: ―Eso significa que nuestros entrenadores súper inteligentes y con experiencia tienen que ser muy cuidadosos, porque a pesar de que este tipo parece lo suficientemente amigable...

A continuación, una línea con un pedazo de carne colgando de ella apareció sobre la piscina de cuatros metros y medio delante de la audiencia. El tiburón se lanzó directamente desde abajo, el movimiento mostrando sus enormes mandíbulas. Agarró el pedazo de carne y se estrelló contra la piscina, enviando una ola de agua salpicando las primeras filas de personas.

Louis notó que la mayoría de ellos llevaban ponchos, por lo que se había anticipado obviamente a mojarse.

―Pero este tipo piensa en una cosa. Comida. Siempre tengan cuidado cuando naden en aguas que podrían estar infestadas de tiburones ―continuó Gerard con seriedad―. Porque este tipo se ve bastante grande, ¿verdad? Pero en estado salvaje, pueden ser aún más grandes.

Louis observó el resto del espectáculo con un interés ávido. Gerard fue un buen anfitrión, intercalando hechos sobre tiburones tigre junto con más oportunidades para causar el tiburón tigre a saltar de la piscina. Demostraba las proporciones de la gran bestia, sus muchos dientes y su agilidad.

Cuando el show de treinta minutos terminó, Louis descubrió que se había divertido inmensamente. El acto había sido corto. Después de todo, no había realmente tantas maneras de sacar un tiburón fuera del agua. No era como un espectáculo de delfines donde el entrenador podía montarlo o nadar con él o saltar de su hocico.

Era un maldito tiburón.

Louis realmente apreció la falta de la serie, ya que Marie estaba empezando a parecer un poco escandalosa. Habían planeado comer después del espectáculo, pero se dio cuenta de que probablemente tendrían que esperar un poco. Mientras que los que le rodeaban subieron, Louis hizo una pausa para comprobar para ver qué exhibiciones estaban cerca.

Quizás hay una agradable exhibición suave de tortugas marinas que podríamos echarle un vistazo.

(...)

―¿Podemos ir al acuario subacuático? ―preguntó Kent, con emoción en su voz. Quiero verlo bajo el agua.

Louis se centró en Marie, levantando una ceja. ―¿Qué te parece, Marie? ―Hizo una pausa y sonrió a su sobrina―. ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Interesado en dar un paseo por el túnel debajo de los tanques? Hay muchas otras cosas que ver ahí abajo.

Marie asintió. ―Sí. Bueno.

―Miren sus pasos, chicos ―le animó Gerard por encima de su micrófono―. Esas escaleras pueden ser resbaladiza.

Cinco minutos después, Louis se dio cuenta de lo lisos que eran los pasos cuando un par de adolescentes se estrellaron contra él mientras bajaban los escalones. Agarró violentamente la barandilla. Louis se perdió cuando otra persona lo empujó, siguiendo al otro par. Se balanceó, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio, pero otro joven se empujó rudamente junto a él, seguido de un tercero.

Louis se estrelló contra su culo y golpeó su cabeza contra una escalera. El dolor entró en erupción en su cabeza y manchas brillaron a través de su visión. No pudo concentrarse lo suficiente como para detenerse mientras se deslizaba por las últimas escaleras de cemento, golpeando a otro cuerpo en el proceso, luego se deslizó bajo la barandilla y en la piscina.

* * * *

Harry tragó el trozo de carne, disfrutando del sabor embriagador del alce crudo y sangriento. La mayoría de los seres humanos probablemente asumió que se alimentó de carne durante un show, pero los propietarios del parque marino se fueron todos. Una vez que Harry se había dado cuenta de que amaba a los alces, siempre los proporcionaban cuando ponía el espectáculo.

Como un cambiante de tiburón tigre, Harry había pasado más de ciento cincuenta años viviendo en el mar con la ocasional visita a pequeñas ciudades costeras para complacer sus deseos humanos. Los cambios en la tecnología hicieron la vida tan difícil, incluso más para los propietarios de los hermanos Kaiser y William Roush. Se habían acercado a Harry ya varios otros marinos con su idea de abrir un parque marino.

Diez años más tarde, las puertas del Mundo de Aquatica habían abierto en la costa del norte de California. Años más tarde, todavía estaba lleno casi todos los días. El hecho de que los hermanos Roush trabajaron con un genio del marketing con el nombre de Gracin ciertamente ayudó.

Después de que Harry había comido el último trozo de la actuación, una vez más remojo las primeras varias filas de la audiencia, nadó lentamente alrededor del gran acuario del espectáculo. Nadó cerca de los miembros de la audiencia que salían, pero no demasiado cerca, para que pudieran tomar fotos de su espalda y aleta. Harry siempre fue cuidadoso de mantener las verdaderas marcas de identificación alejadas de la multitud... no es que la mayoría se diera cuenta de las sutiles diferencias entre Harry y los otros dos cambiadores de tiburones tigre que hicieron el show, River y Caden.

Harry sabía que veinte minutos después de que todos salieran del estadio, se abriría la puerta de una serie de pasillos. Se dirigía a través del túnel y hacia un enorme acuario submarino. El resto de su turno de seis horas se dedicaría a nadar allí.

El repiqueteo de algo que golpeaba el agua envió tintineos a través de los sentidos de Harry. Curioso, se volvió y nadó hacia la fuente del ruido. La paliza de alguien que nadaba en la piscina despertó su curiosidad.

Impar.

Ningún otro shifter nadó en el tanque durante horas abiertas.

El olor de la sangre se burlaba de sus sentidos. Los sabores dulces y ricos en hierro le inundaban. Su boca regó, pero no con el mismo tipo de hambre que causó la sangre del alce. En cambio, sintió algo... más.

El deseo, la necesidad, de un tipo diferente surgió a través de él. Confundido y extrañamente excitado, nadó aún más cerca. Su aguda vista vislumbró cuatro patas, dos cuerpos y cuatro brazos. La sangre goteaba por el cuero cabelludo del adulto y se dispersaba en el agua.

Justo cuando Harry se acercaba, el adulto agarró al niño y lo metió en las manos de alguien. Eso hizo que el hombre se hundiera bajo las olas. Luchó, sus miembros se agitaron y salieron burbujas de su boca.

Se derramó más sangre del corte en la frente humana. Los ojos del tipo aparecieron en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Un instante después, los ojos del hombre se cerraron, y él se calmó.

La comprensión de que el humano acababa de desmayarse de su lesión en la cabeza golpeó a Harry justo cuando otro pensamiento se clavó en su cerebro.

Este humano es mi compañero.

* * * *

Actuando por instinto, la necesidad de cuidar de su destino-dado la otra mitad de su alma, Harry bajó la cabeza. Nadó bajo el humano y se levantó, atrapando el torso del chico por la parte delantera de su espalda y su aleta. Siempre cuidadosamente, nadando lentamente, Harry se dirigió al lado del tanque donde Gerard estaba agachado.

Harry luchó contra su deseo de cambiar de puesto y levantar a su compañero del agua. En cambio, cerró la distancia entre él y Gerard. Resistiendo el impulso de hacer una pausa en el agua, para que fuera más fácil para su compañero de cambio agarrar a su compañero del alma, los tiburones no se suponen que sean capaces de hacer eso, después de todo, siguió nadando, incluso cuando pasó a Gerard.

Al encontrarse con los ojos de su colega, Harry vio la preocupación en la mirada de Gerard. Gerard sacó al humano de la piscina y lo depositó en el suelo de hormigón. Harry dio un rodeo, incapaz de ayudarse a sí mismo, necesitando comprobar que al menos el humano respiraba.

A través de la distorsión del agua, Harry vio un cambiador que reconoció como el doctor Keller corriendo hacia el grupo de personas alrededor de donde Gerard había esparcido al compañero de Harry. También había un niño envuelto en una toalla, probablemente el joven humano que su compañero había salvado. Una mujer tenía un brazo alrededor del niño envuelto, así como su segundo brazo alrededor de una chica que podría haber sido una adolescente o algo parecido.

Dioses del agua, por favor no me digas que mi pareja está casada con hijos.

Sabiendo que tenía que averiguarlo, Harry se hundió bajo la superficie del agua y nadó hasta el otro lado del acuario. Se frotó el costado contra un azulejo que se parecía a cualquier otro. Deprimido siempre ligeramente.

En cada acuario y tanque, había un botón. Si por alguna razón un shifter tenía una emergencia y necesitaba dejar un turno temprano, los hermanos Roush incluso habían previsto esa contingencia también. Cada lugar tenía un panel que un shifter podría empujar con su hocico, cuerpo, o incluso una aleta. Se activaría una alarma en la oficina de seguridad y se tomaría una acción inmediata para sacar el cambiador del acuario.

Harry nunca lo había usado antes. Nunca había pensado que lo haría. Como un tiburón tigre, era lo más duro en su acuario, y eso era incluso si no hubiera podido pensar y planear como un ser humano. No tenía familia, y como cambiante, no se enfermó realmente.

La idea de encontrar a su compañero nunca había pasado por su mente.

Tomó todo en Harry para nadar lentamente alrededor del acuario mientras esperaba. Vio a Keller ayudar a su humano a girarse sobre su costado y escupir el agua. El alivio inundó a Harry incluso cuando los celos lo inundaron al ver el brazo del doc en los hombros del humano.

Al menos está respirando.

Harry gritó eso una y otra vez mientras veía a Gerard ayudar al doctor Keller a cargar a su compañero en una silla de ruedas y salir de la zona. Entonces Gerard condujo a los invitados que salían del estadio. Segundos después, Eban y River entraron. Cerraron las puertas del acuario detrás de ellos.

Eban se agachó junto al agua mientras River se despojaba. ―Las cámaras están apagadas. ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Eban, frunciendo las cejas―. Si sólo quieres saber sobre el humano, Keller piensa que va a estar bien, pero lo llevará de vuelta a su oficina para examinarlo una vez más para estar seguro.

Dado que su cuerpo cambiaba de tiburón a hombre, Harry sintió que cambiaba de su estructura. Su cola se dividió, su piel se aclaró, su cuerpo y su rostro se contorsionaron. Incluso bajo el agua, Harry podía oír el chasquido de sus huesos, el crujido de sus tendones y el estallido de sus ligamentos a medida que su forma humana tomaba forma.

Con un latigazo de sus brazos y una patada de sus piernas, Harry despejó la superficie y respiró hondo. Él pisó el agua mientras miraba a Eban. Soplando un suspiro, echó un vistazo entre los otros cambios.

―Ese ser humano es mi compañero ―afirmó Harry sin preámbulos―. Tengo que ir a verlo.

Los ojos marrones de Eban se ensancharon mientras River sonreía.

―Bueno, maldita sea ―respondió River con una sonrisa―. Felicidades y sal de aquí.

El compañero de Harry se zambulló en el agua y empezó a cambiar.

Eban extendió la mano, atrayendo la atención de Harry. ―Te llevaré a él.

Harry agarró la mano de Eban y salió de la piscina. Tomó los pantalones cortos de carga de River y los tiró. A continuación, cogió la camisa de polo azul y tiró de ella por encima de su cabeza.

Una vez que Harry se había deslizado sobre las sandalias desechadas, cayó al lado de Eban. El gran cambiador de tiburón blanco era un guardia de seguridad, lo que un grupo de desplazadores estándar llamaría un vigilante. Eban golpeó su brazo contra el brazo de Harry.

―Felicidades, hombre.

Incapaz de detener su sonrisa, Harry respondió: ―Gracias.

Ahora, si sólo pudiera descubrir cómo seducir al humano.


	3. Capítulo 2

Los ojos de Louis se llenaron de agua. Le dolía la garganta. Incluso sus pulmones se sentían como si estuvieran ardiendo. Cada pocos segundos, Louis luchó contra la necesidad de sacar más agua.

Al menos esas sensaciones parecían ahogar el latido en su cabeza. Siempre y cuando no se concentrara en ello, de todos modos. Se frotó las sienes, respiró despacio y mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras el médico del personal -el Doctor Keller, cómo él se había presentado- empujó la silla de ruedas en la que lo habían colocado.

Sintió el aire acondicionado soplando sobre su piel húmeda y caliente y se estremeció. Parpadeando abrió los ojos, forzó una sonrisa cuando se encontró con la mirada de Clarice. ―Estaré bien ―gruñó Louis, tratando de sonar tranquilizador―. Sólo necesito unos minutos para recuperar el aliento.

―¿Estás seguro? ―susurró Clarice. Todavía aferraba a sus hijos, incluso mientras continuaba suavemente―, Tragaste mucha agua. Podrías tener...

Louis levantó una mano, callando sus palabras. Sí, sabía que podía haber muerto. No sólo por ahogamiento, tampoco. Se había metido en un tanque con un enorme tiburón tigre mientras sangraba como un cerdo atrapado.

El Doctor Keller comenzó a empujarlo hacia la parte de atrás de lo que obviamente era una estación de enfermería: la pequeña sala de espera y la mujer detrás de un escritorio forrado con protector solar y otros artículos lo revelaron. ―Espera ―murmuró Louis―. Revisa a Kent primero. ―Señaló a su sobrino―. Asegúrate que esté bien.

―Aparte de estar todo mojado, Kent está bien ―aseguró Clarice, empujando a su hijo hacia adelante―. ¿Ves?

Envuelto en una toalla, Kent sonrió ampliamente. ―¡Fui a nadar en un tanque de tiburones! ―gritó―. ¡No puedo esperar a decírselo a mis amigos!

―Soy Kaiser Roush ―dijo una voz profunda, atrayendo la atención de Louis hacia la izquierda y arriba... y arriba―. Lamento mucho que te haya pasado esto.

Louis sólo logró mantenerse alejado. El hombre era... no sólo enorme, también tenía una maldita presencia. El desconocido lucía un cabello negro hasta la nuca, resbalando elegantemente en una especie de cabello ondulado. Sus intensos y profundos ojos verdes miraron a Louis.

―Mi hermano y yo somos dueños de este parque. En nombre de ambos, por favor acepta nuestras más profundas disculpas. Le compensaremos más que su visita.

Las masivas cejas oscuras del propietario estaban fruncidas. Su perilla negra enmarcaba labios llenos y curvados hacia abajo. Kaiser tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el fuerte pecho; sus gruesos músculos eran evidentes, incluso con la chaqueta deportiva que llevaba. Sus largas piernas estaban envueltas en un bonito par de vaqueros azules, mostrando sus piernas casi como una segunda piel.

¡Maldita sea!

―¿Alguien sabe cómo sucedió esto?

Louis abrió la boca, pero se detuvo.

¿Cómo había sucedido?

―Te voy a llevar a una sala de examen muy rápido. Quiero ver si necesitas puntos de sutura ―le dijo Keller, moviéndolo hacia adelante.

―Eban y Harry están en camino ―dijo Gerard, apartando el intenso enfoque de Kaiser de Louis. 

―¿Harry? ¿Por qué?

Gerard se encogió de hombros. ―No estoy seguro.

La puerta de la habitación se cerró, interrumpiendo la conversación.

Durante los diez minutos siguientes, Louis se encontró siendo revisado de arriba a abajo. Keller puso una luz en sus ojos, luego le dijo que la siguiera mientras la movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Su cabeza y cuero cabelludo fueron lavados. Sus pulmones escuchados, así como su corazón. Incluso un moretón formándose en sus costillas que no había sentido fue descubierto y pinchado.

Louis terminó recibiendo tres puntos de sutura en el lado izquierdo de su cuero cabelludo, justo en la línea del cabello. Con todo, la inyección para adormecer su cuero cabelludo había sido la parte más dolorosa de todo. Su dolor de cabeza había comenzado a aliviarse en el momento en que todo había terminado, probablemente debido al ibuprofeno que Keller le había dado.

―Ahora, una última cosa ―murmuró el Doctor Keller, sentado en el taburete delante de él. El hombre de cabello castaño le sonrió y levantó una pluma con luz―. Dime cómo te sientes. ¿Alerta? ¿Cansado? ¿Mareado? ―Keller levantó la mano―. Tómate un segundo y piensa en ello, por favor.

Louis respiró profunda y lentamente. Se frotó la mandíbula y lo pensó. Mientras que se sentía un poco fatigado, no se sorprendió ni se alarmó por eso. Después de todo, una caída de adrenalina después de algo tan loco era de esperar.

¿Correcto?

―Sólo una caída de adrenalina, creo ―respondió Louis con honestidad. Se aclaró la garganta, después tragó una vez, dos veces, tratando de calmar el hormigueo incómodo en su garganta―. Estábamos planeando comer después del show, de todos modos.

―Bueno, tu comida y casi todo lo demás va a ser en la casa. ―le dijo Keller sonriendo―. ¿A dónde quieres ir? Kaiser puede llevarte a cualquiera de los restaurantes sin esperar.

―No lo sé ―contestó Louis con honestidad―. Depende de Kent. Ayer fue su cumpleaños.

―¿Oh, sí? ―Keller se levantó de su taburete, luego ofreció su mano a Louis―. Entonces tendremos que ayudarle a celebrarlo. ―Una vez Louis estuvo de pie, Keller lo miró críticamente―. ¿Supongo que no tienes un cambio de ropa?

Louis miró su ropa empapada y sacudió la cabeza. ―No tanto. ―Tocó la franja roja manchando el lado izquierdo de su polo verde―. Creo que tengo algo de ropa en mi auto, sin embargo. ―Frunciendo el ceño, agregó mientras seguía a Keller fuera de la habitación―. No es que el atuendo del gimnasio sea adecuado.

―Apuesto a que puedo encontrarte algo. ―Afirmó un hombre grande de un metro y noventa y tres centímetros. Él ofreció una sonrisa, incluso cuando su profunda mirada de ojos grises barrió a Louis con una intensidad casi salvaje―. Trabajo aquí. ―Añadió, tendiéndole la mano―. Harold Muenster. Llámame Harry.

Sosteniendo la mano de Harold. ¿Harry, qué clase de nombre era ese? Louis sintió un cosquilleo de conciencia deslizándose a través de su cuerpo... junto con un fuerte aumento de excitación. ¡Guauu! Los cabellos de la parte de atrás de su brazo estaban de punta, y él asintió lentamente.

―Harry. ―Louis se obligó a responder. Su voz salió áspera, lo cual siempre culparía al agua que había aspirado en sus pulmones para luego escupirla otra vez. Después de aclararse la garganta, se presentó―. Louis Cornshun. Ella es mi hermana, Clarice ―añadió, tratando de que su cerebro dejara de concentrarse en la forma en que Harry seguía sosteniendo su mano, frotando su pulgar en el dorso de forma tan seductora.

¿Era la chispa en los ojos de Harry interés?

―Vi lo que pasó ―le dijo Harry―. Y vine a explicarle al señor Roush sobre el incidente.

Nop, probablemente sólo preocupación. De ninguna manera este gran extraño sexy podría estar interesado en mí. Diablos, probablemente ni siquiera es gay.

Louis todavía no podía resistirse a tomar un rápido y apreciativo barrido al hombre, sin embargo. Sus hombros eran anchos, como los de Kaiser, pero en lugar de parecer intimidante, llevaba una sonrisa de bienvenida, mostrando sus rectos dientes. Sus profundos ojos grises mantenían calor en lugar de un intenso brillo. Incluso su aspecto parecía acogedor.

Todo acerca del hombre era atractivo para Louis, desde los anchos pectorales de Harry hasta sus musculosos miembros, exhibidos en sus pantalones cortos de color caqui y camisa azul de manga corta. El equipo parecía estándar para los empleados. Lástima que no hiciera justicia al sexy hombre.

Y no debería pensar así. Voy a hacer que me pateen el culo.

―¿Estás bien?

La pregunta de Clarice sacó a Louis de sus pensamientos. Apartó la mirada de Harry y se concentró en su hermana. ―Sí. Lo siento. Todavía consiguiendo orientarme, supongo.

―Dijiste que no te dolía la cabeza. ―Keller se acercó y lo alcanzó.

Un gruñido suave de Harry junto con el hombre que atraía a Louis un paso más cerca de él le recordó a Louis que Harry todavía sostenía su mano.

Louis se aclaró la garganta de nuevo mientras tiraba de su mano. Por un segundo, parecía que Harry no iba a soltarlo. Entonces lo hizo. Excepto que se acercó inmediatamente y envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Louis.

Mirándole con sorpresa, Louis no luchó contra Harry mientras lo guiaba hacia una silla.

―Deberías sentarte si sigues atontado ―lo instó Harry.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Louis finalmente se resistió. ―No, no. Estoy bien. ―Aseguró―. Sólo, uh, ¿dónde puede estar la ropa? ¿Objetos perdidos?

―No ―respondió Harry―. Vivo en los apartamentos conectados al parque. Son para los trabajadores si quieren que sea parte de su salario. ―Explicó―. Te llevaré allí y te encontraré algo seco. ―Su sonrisa se volvió encantadora al tiempo que alzaba las cejas―. Es lo menos que podemos hacer, después de todo. ―Harry se volvió hacia Clarice―. ¿También tu hijo necesita ropa?

Clarice sacudió la cabeza. ―No. Tengo un cambio para él en una bolsa que guardamos en uno de esos armarios de pago por día.

―Tengo hambre ―gimoteó Kent―. Y no pude ver el acuario submarino.

―¿Qué te parece si después del almuerzo te ofrezco un recorrido? ―le ofreció Harry sonriendo al muchacho―. Te diré todo sobre los geniales animales.

Kent abrió mucho los ojos. ―¿Puedo acariciar al tiburón como lo hizo el tío Louis?

―No creo que lo que hice pueda ser llamado acariciar un tiburón. ―Louis respondió, sonriendo a Kent―. Y de ninguna manera. Lo que nos pasó fue peligroso.

―De nuevo, lo lamento por eso ―dijo Kaiser, llamando la atención. Su enfoque se volvió hacia Clarice―. ¿Dónde planeas comer? Puedo llamar por ti.

―¿Quieres enviarme un mensaje con eso? ―preguntó Harry, tocando a Gerard en el brazo―. Voy a llevar el carrito de golf a los condominios. ―Se volvió a centrar en Louis y le ofreció una sonrisa de compasión―. Tu teléfono probablemente se tostó, ¿eh?

Haciendo una mueca, Louis asintió, pensando en su teléfono en el bolsillo. ―De ninguna manera sobrevivió nadando.

―Si tienes que pagar por un nuevo teléfono, por favor, hazme saber el costo ―interrumpió Kaiser―. Ya le di mi tarjeta a Clarice.

Gerard miró de Kaiser a Harry, con las cejas levantadas en evidente sorpresa. ―¿Llevarás a Louis a los condominios?

Harry sonrió ampliamente y asintió. ―Correcto ―respondió, fingiendo el acento de Gerard de una manera horrible―. Voy a llevar a mi nuevo compañero a la casa para que se limpie antes de que se acerque a su muerte por frío. ―Le dio un guiño y luego volvió su atención hacia Clarice, dejando caer el acento―. Después lo llevaré de regreso a cualquier restaurante que decidas.

―¿Nuevo compañero, eh? ―Mientras que el tono de Gerard sonaba a broma, había algo en lo que Louis no podía poner su dedo.

Harry asintió.

―De acuerdo ―dijo Kaiser, con una expresión extrañamente especulativa―. Te lo haremos saber.

El permiso de Kaiser parecía haber sido lo que Harry y Gerard habían estado esperando. Los dos hombres intercambiaron golpes de puño, luego Harry instó a Louis hacia la puerta. Louis sólo tuvo el tiempo suficiente para decirles a su hermana y a los niños un -hasta pronto- antes de que lo sacaran del edificio y subieran al asiento de un carrito de golf.

Louis no pudo evitar notar que Harry se sentaba muy cerca en el amplio asiento, pero tal vez eso era sólo porque era un hombre tan grande.

(...) 

Tan pronto como Harry empezó a conducir, sintió como si su lengua se hubiera atado. Quería hacerle un millón de preguntas a Louis, pero no estaba seguro de por dónde empezar. Por lo menos había notado que su humano lo estaba examinando, y Harry podía oler su excitación, así que supo que su compañero estaba interesado en él.

¿Cómo me acerco a él?

―Entonces, ¿por qué crees que el tiburón tigre no me comió?

Al oír la suave pregunta de Louis causó que las bolas de Harry se estremecieran. Se movió en su asiento, sacudiendo su cerebro para la mejor manera de responder. Aunque no quería salir y mentir a su compañero, tampoco podía decirle la verdad.

No todavía, de todos modos.

―Bueno ―dijo Harry lentamente―. Es posible que el olor de tu sangre confundiera al tiburón. Había estado comiendo carne de alce, por lo que probablemente emitía un olor diferente. ―Eso era cierto.

―¿Cómo llegué a la orilla? ―Louis frunció las cejas mientras lo miraba―. Realmente no recuerdo mucho después de ser empujado por esos adolescentes y tener mi cabeza golpeando en algo.

―Eres un héroe ―le dijo Harry, mostrando una cálida sonrisa a Louis―. Había algunos idiotas adolescentes que no fueron supervisados, y te empujaron hacia abajo. Resbalaste sobre el húmedo hormigón y estrellaste la cabeza en una escalera.

Viendo la sangre que escurría del rostro de Louis, Harry vaciló. Sabía que necesitaba terminar, sin embargo. Decidiendo tomar una oportunidad y probar las aguas de la atracción, Harry se acercó y colocó su mano derecha donde las de Louis estaban dobladas en su regazo.

La cabeza de Louis giró para mirarlo, y sus cejas se arquearon, expresando su sorpresa.

―Tomaste a tu sobrino contigo ―le comentó Harry suavemente. Apretó las manos dobladas de Louis, complacido de que su humano no se hubiera alejado―. Eso significa que él también estaba en la piscina, pero incluso herido y sangrando en el agua, tu único pensamiento fue levantar a tu sobrino a los brazos de los que esperaban al otro lado de la barandilla.

Harry sabía que podría estar decorándolo un poco, pero sabía que si en realidad hubiera sido sólo un tiburón tigre regular, Louis probablemente habría sido atacado. Su compañero de verdad era un héroe. Simplemente no necesitaba saber lo cerca que estuvo de morir.

Viendo a Kelly trabajar en él había causado que Harry se expusiera a docenas de humanos.

Sacudiendo ese pensamiento, Harry apretó ligeramente la mano de Louis mientras conducía el carrito de golf a través de una puerta privada y fuera del parque propiamente dicho. Le guiñó un ojo a su humano cuando le dijo: ―Cualquiera que trabaje en el parque tiene la opción de conseguir un pequeño apartamento aquí. Es una comunidad fantástica.

Harry advirtió por el rabillo del ojo que Louis miraba por debajo de sus pestañas. También notó que las mejillas de su compañero lucían una hermosa tonalidad rosada. Harry seguramente esperaba que se debiera a la excitación que olía emanando del hombre y no debido a la invasora enfermedad.

―Esto parece un lugar fantástico para vivir ―le dijo Louis, su voz suave. Sus manos se apretaron bajo los dedos de Harry, pero no intentó alejarse. Casi parecía como si estuviera tratando de mantenerse a sí mismo al agarrar a Harry. Aclarándose la garganta, Louis murmuró―, ¿Cuánto tiempo has trabajado aquí? ¿Qué haces? ¿Cómo has visto lo que pasó?

Lamiéndose los labios, Harry trató de decidir qué pregunta responder primero... y cómo responder a la última.

―¿Por qué me sostienes las manos? ―murmuró Louis, el sonido sonando como si las palabras fueran pronunciadas bajo su aliento―. ¿Por qué me ayudas?

Antes de que Harry pudiera encontrar una respuesta, para responder a esas preguntas o no, Louis se aclaró la garganta y se enderezó.

―Ya sabes. No voy a demandar. Lo que me pasó no fue culpa de tu parque. ―Louis frunció las cejas y se encogió de hombros―. Bueno, supongo que podría haber mejor cercado entre el estadio y la piscina, pero... ―dijo en broma, poniendo los ojos en blanco―. ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades, verdad?

Harry asintió distraídamente. ―Bastante salvaje ―murmuró―. Qué tal si respondo diciendo que te estoy ayudando porque quiero, y porque lo necesitas, no porque creo que vas a demandar. ―Presionó un botón en el salpicadero, luego volvió su mano al volante y los condujo a través de la puerta abriéndose lentamente―. Y responderé al resto de esas preguntas tan pronto como estemos solos.

Viendo la incertidumbre en la expresión de Louis, Harry gruñó suavemente mientras decía: ―Excepto la pregunta del por qué te sostengo la mano. ―Harry se detuvo ante su apartamento y apretó los dedos entrelazados de Louis―. Estoy sosteniendo tu mano porque estoy atraído por ti. Estoy tratando de demostrarlo mientras trato de ofrecerte consuelo.


	4. Capítulo 3

Louis no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir lentamente. Durante varios segundos, sintió que el otro zapato caería. Tal vez Harry había notado que lo miraba y lo había llevado hasta allí para darle una paliza.

―No voy a hacer nada de eso ―retumbó en voz baja Harry, tocando la mandíbula de Louis y llamando su atención―. Sin dolor. Sólo placer... si me dejas.

Girándose hacia la derecha, Louis tragó mientras sus ojos se abrían. ¿Lo había dicho en voz alta? Bueno, mierda. ¿Cuándo había logrado Harry circular con el carrito de golf? Tal vez él realmente tenía una conmoción, independientemente de lo que le había dicho el médico.

―Lo siento ―murmuró Louis―. No fue mi intención decir eso en voz alta.

―Me di cuenta. ―Harry se rió suavemente, el sonido casi sensual―. No te preocupes por eso. Estás un poco traumatizado y apostaría algo a que tienes frío y te sientes incómodo. ―Movió su mano por el hombro de Louis y apretó suavemente―. ¿Por qué no entras? Prometo no hacerte ningún daño. ―Los labios de Harry se abrieron en una sonrisa y sus ojos grises parecieron brillar―. A menos que te gusten ese tipo de cosas.

Louis no pudo evitar reírse por lo lúdico de Harry. Incluso mientras tomaba la mano ofrecida de Harry, sacudió la cabeza. ―No, no estoy en ese tipo de cosas ―murmuró, el calor inundando sus mejillas―. No me vas a hacer daño, ¿verdad? ―tuvo que preguntar Louis―. ¿Estás interesado en mí?

La expresión de Harry se volvió seria cuando entrelazó sus dedos con los de Louis. ―Sí, Louis. Estoy interesado en ti. Lo estuve desde el segundo en que te vi. ―Su sonrisa se volvió triste cuando añadió―, Estaba un poco preocupado pensando que tu hermana era tu esposa. Estoy contento de que no lo sea.

Ladeando la cabeza, Louis lo siguió con la mirada. Abrió la boca, luego la cerró de nuevo. Louis no podía pensar en qué decir ante eso.

―Entonces... ―Louis tenía problemas con la conversación. No era una persona habladora en un día normal―. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que haces aquí? ¿Estás de seguridad o algo así?

Harry abrió la puerta y abrió el camino dentro de su casa. ―Uh, voy a tener que responder o algo a eso ―respondió en voz baja. Sus cejas se fruncieron mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos―. Lo que hago es más en la línea de... la educación.

Haciendo una pausa en la alfombra de bienvenida, Louis echó un vistazo a su ropa empapada. Se aclaró la garganta mientras se desplazaba de un zapato empapado al otro. Louis agarró la parte delantera de su camisa y la apartó de su pecho, un escalofrío se movió a través de él cuando el aire más fresco de la casa se envolvió a su alrededor.

―El baño está por ahí. ―Harry tiró suavemente de la mano de Louis, dándose cuenta de que aún sostenía su mano―. Te puedes desnudar allí y secarte mientras te busco algo de ropa.

Louis asintió ausente y dio un paso, luego se detuvo. ―¿Estás seguro de que quieres que ande por aquí, mientras te lo dejo todo mojado?

Ladrando una risa, Harry sonrió ampliamente y le hizo un guiño. ―Mis suelos han visto mucha más agua que esa... sobre todo porque no siempre me molesto en secarme después de una ducha o nadar. ―Cuando respondió, barrió su mirada sobre Louis con admiración―. Si estás preocupado por mis suelos, te puedes desnudar aquí. No me importaría.

Con la boca abierta por un instante, Louis sintió que sus ojos se abrían, también. ―Guau. Eres directo ―comentó―. Yo no... quiero decir, uh... ―Cerró la boca cuando Harry se detuvo frente a la puerta abierta del cuarto de baño―. ¿Estás buscando un jugueteo porque piensas que no soy de por aquí? ¿Le haces esa proposición a muchos invitados?

Harry llevó sus dedos entrelazados a su pecho, su expresión seria en crecimiento. ―Nunca me he insinuado descaradamente a un invitado, Louis. ―Sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras levantaba su mano libre hasta la mandíbula de Louis. Bajando la cabeza hasta que sus rostros estaban a sólo unos quinces centímetros o menos de diferencia, su voz retumbó―, Y aunque ciertamente no me opondría a un jugueteo contigo, estoy buscando algo más. ¿Vas a dejar que te lleve a una cita... para demostrártelo?

El cerebro de Louis se estancó. Su enfoque se enganchó en su lugar en la intensidad en la expresión del macho enorme. Abrió y cerró la boca una vez, luego otra vez.

Finalmente, Louis logró susurrar, ―Una cita estaría bien, pero, uh ―Hizo una pausa y tragó saliva, en realidad un poco decepcionado al tener que compartir sus siguientes palabras―. Estaré sólo en la ciudad unos días. Vivo a más de ochocientos kilómetros al sur de San Diego.

Harry contuvo la respiración ásperamente, con los ojos muy abiertos. Un instante después, se aclaró su expresión. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa irónica.

―Nada bueno es siempre fácil ―susurro ásperamente Harry.

Bajando la cabeza, Harry instaló sus labios sobre los de Louis. Presionó ligeramente al principio, un lamido suave, suave a lo largo del labio inferior de Louis. Cuando Harry succionó su labio inferior, Louis se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa ante la sensación de hormigueo que le causó.

Harry deslizó su mano alrededor de la mandíbula de Louis hasta la parte posterior de su cabeza, hundiendo la mano en su cabello y agarrando ligeramente. Utilizó la sujeción para inclinar la cabeza de Louis mientras empujaba su lengua en la boca.

Louis se encontró con la boca llena del cálido y húmedo apéndice sondeando. Harry tomó el control completo, masajeando suavemente y definiendo los dientes y las encías. El otro hombre estaba de repente saqueando la boca de Louis, burlándose y sondeándole, robándole el aliento.

Por instinto, Louis levantó las manos a los hombros de Harry. Se fue con el movimiento, abriendo la boca más ampliamente cuando el otro hombre presionó su pulgar en la comisura de la boca. Louis incluso se encontró gimiendo suavemente mientras se agarraba a Harry.

Con su cuerpo respondiendo más rápidamente de lo que Louis jamás había experimentado, un estremecimiento lo sacudió. Sacudió las caderas un poco, de repente su erección dolorosa en búsqueda de fricción. Incluso sus bolas comenzaron a rodar y apretarse.

Cuando Harry instaló su mano libre en la cintura de Louis, la tela de la camisa fría le tocó. Se encogió, rompiendo el beso. Jadeando con dureza, incluso hizo una mueca al sentir el calor de las mejillas ruborizándose.

Harry no notó la sensación de la tela húmeda. En cambio, sus ojos brillaron, y se humedeció los labios. ―Maldición, nene. Sabes besar. ―Masajeó suavemente el cuero cabelludo de Louis―. Guauu. ―Bajando la cabeza de nuevo, Harry presionó un suave beso en sus labios―. Tus labios son condenadamente adictivos, nene. Amo como se sienten en contra de los míos.

Louis se quedó mirando la salvaje sonrisa de Harry, caliente y su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho. Nunca antes se había sentido como si fuera a vibrar saliendo de su cuerpo si no se acercaba a un hombre. La sensación atrapó a Louis, que no estaba seguro de si quería ceder ante el deseo o correr en otra dirección.

Evidentemente, Harry debió leer su confusión, su indecisión, en su rostro. El macho enorme sonrió y dio un paso hacia atrás soltando su agarre sobre Louis. Con cuidado, trazó con el dedo índice de la mano derecha a través de su mandíbula mientras lo dejaba en libertad.

―Ve al baño y desnúdate. ―La voz de Harry salió con un suave y relajante estruendo―. La toalla que cuelga en el estante está limpia, además de que hay otra debajo del fregadero. ―Señaló―. Es posible que desees considerar la posibilidad de entrar en la ducha durante unos minutos para calentarte. Sé que hace calor fuera, pero el agua en el tanque de tiburones era mucho más fría y eso habrá enfriado la temperatura de tu cuerpo aún más.

La expresión de Harry se volvió seria. ―Caliéntate, bebé.

Tomando la apertura para moverse, Louis asintió, dio media vuelta y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y luego se dejó caer contra la pieza de madera. Cerrando los ojos, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se esforzó por recuperar el aliento.

Louis tragó saliva, deseando que su corazón dejase de latir con tanta fuerza y se frenara. Pasaron varios minutos, pero finalmente consiguió controlar su respiración. No podía decir lo mismo de su miembro palpitante.

¿Qué demonios es lo que me pasa? ¿Por qué estoy reaccionando de esta manera?

Louis nunca había sentido una atracción visceral, inmediata e innegable hacia un hombre así.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Louis supo que no lo entendía. Había tenido una serie de novios, u otras personas importantes, como quisiera definirlo había experimentado atracción con suficiente frecuencia. El deseo abrumador que sentía hacia Harry, sin embargo, era algo totalmente nuevo. 

¿Qué hay en Harry?

Louis no tenía ni idea. En verdad, lo asustaba lo suficiente como para pensar en correr hacia otro lado. Aun así, si lo hacía siempre se preguntaría qué tal sí.

Qué asco de y sí...

El problema era que no sabía muy bien cómo cualquier cosa entre él y Harry podía ser algo más que una aventura de vacaciones.

(...) 

Harry sabía cuándo retroceder.

Al darse cuenta de que Louis estaba abrumado, aunque estaba malditamente duro, Harry le había dado espacio. Corrió a casa de Cusco y entró en el apartamento de su amigo. Después de escribir un mensaje de texto al shifter pulpo haciéndole saber que iba a tomarle prestados unos tejanos y una camisa, Harry agarró los artículos necesarios y regresó a su casa.

Aunque a Harry le hubiera gustado haber vestido a Louis con su propia ropa, no podía pensar en una maldita cosa de su propiedad que se le ajustase. Aparte de unos pantalones de chándal, de todos modos, su compañero no le parecía a Harry un tipo que estuviese dispuesto a pasar el día paseando por un parque público en pantalones de chándal y camiseta.

Tal vez pueda conseguir verlo con mi ropa después de nuestra cita... después de verlo con nada en absoluto.

Harry sonrió ante sus pensamientos. Deteniéndose fuera de la puerta del baño, escuchó. No oyó correr el agua, por lo que llamó suavemente.

―¿Louis?

―¿Sí?

―Tengo ropa para ti. ―Harry dudando un instante, luego se dio cuenta de algo―. Me olvidé preguntarte tu número de zapato.

La cerradura de la puerta del baño hizo clic, a continuación, se abrió un poco.

Harry casi se tragó la lengua ante la vista de Louis vestido sólo con una toalla alrededor de su cintura desnuda. Su cabello estaba húmedo, y olía al gel de baño que Harry tenía en ese cuarto de baño. Tragó con fuerza, apretando sus manos alrededor de la ropa que sostenía por no poder tocar a su atractivo compañero.

El cuerpo de Louis era delgado y ligeramente entonado. Su piel parecía pálida, como si no pasase bastantes horas al sol. También le divirtió lo que podría ser el comienzo de una ligera quemadura solar en el rostro y el cuello.

Frotar aloe en el cuerpo de Louis sería una gran manera de comenzar un masaje.

Desterrando esos pensamientos, Harry le tendió la ropa. ―Aquí están unos vaqueros y una camisa. Deben adaptarse a ti suficientemente bien. ―Miró los pies descalzos de Louis y no pudo resistirse lamiéndose los labios. Incluso los delgados pies de su compañero eran atractivos. Se aclaró la garganta, dio una mirada al rostro de Louis―. ¿Zapatos?

Louis se acercó y tomó la ropa. ―Gracias por esto ―murmuró, pareciendo casi tímido―. Esto no es tuyo, ¿verdad? ―Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa divertida, aligerando algo las líneas de tensión alrededor de sus ojos―. No hay manera de que encajara en tu ropa.

―Son de mi amigo, Cuzco ―reveló Harry. A continuación, incapaz de resistirse, agregó―, Y creo que vas a encajar conmigo muy bien porque soy el apropiado para ti.

Sus mejillas se oscurecieron aún más, Louis bajó la mirada a la ropa que sostenía. Contuvo un jadeo rápido, y luego observó a Harry a través de sus pestañas. ―¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a estar en la parte inferior?

Harry gruñó suavemente mientras la excitación vibraba a través de su cuerpo. ―Que vas a estar rogando por mi polla ―le dijo. Extendiendo la mano, agarró la parte posterior de la cabeza de Louis, dio un paso hacia adelante, y selló su boca sobre la de su compañero en un beso rápido, duro. Harry sabía que no podía dejarse llevar, por lo que lo dejó en libertad con la misma rapidez y dio un paso hacia atrás―. No hoy sin embargo. ―Su voz salió ronca, traicionando su deseo, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto―. Vístete y nos pondremos al día con tu familia.

Louis se humedeció los labios, con una expresión un poco aturdida. Sin embargo, asintió. ―No te preocupes por los zapatos ―murmuró―. Puedo usar los húmedos. Estará bien.

Harry quiso contrarrestar, pero se resistió. Asintió en su lugar al tiempo que cogía el picaporte. Después de ofrecerle a Louis otra sonrisa caliente, cerró la puerta entre ellos.

Soplando una respiración con los labios fruncidos, Harry se dirigió por el pasillo corto al comedor. Se ajustó el pene en los calzoncillos antes de decidirse por una silla. Marcando un número, llamó a Kaiser.

Mientras que los shifters que componían el personal de Mundo de Aquatica libremente se consideraban una vaina o grupo -Kaiser y William, sin duda, serían considerados sus líderes, o alfa y beta- respectivamente. La pareja participaba activamente en todos los aspectos del negocio, lo que impactaba en cada shifter que trabajaba y vivía allí. Si un ser humano sabía de ellos a través de una de sus acciones, entonces los hermanos necesitaban saberlo.

Harry también necesitaba permiso para llevar a Louis a su playa privada. Era una zona sensible, ya que durante la marea baja, la parte superior de la cueva que llevaba a su sistema de túneles bajo el agua podía ser vista. Además, la zona estaba cubierta con algún tipo de mierda técnica de ocultación de daños magnético que no entendía, pero sabía que era seguro para los shifters nadar en la zona sin correr el riesgo de ser recogidos por el sonar.

Algunos de los shifters que trabajaban en el parque compartían su cuerpo de seres humanos con animales que se creían extintos, como Rawlins, que se transformaba en un amonita de un metro y medio con una cáscara azul, verde y amarilla vibrante. Otro que tenía que ser cuidadoso era Tyrone, ya que su animal era una enorme vaca marina, de once metros. Ambos animales se pensaban que estaban extinguidos por los seres humanos, y los hermanos Roush pretendían que siguiera siendo así.

Además de eso, si Harry no tenía permiso para compartir la existencia de los shifters con Louis, sería un poco difícil explicarle por qué los leones marinos, tortugas gigantes y tiburones jugaban juntos.

―Harold, ¿cómo va?

Mirando hacia el pasillo, Harry bajó la voz y le dijo a Kaiser, ―Bien. Louis se está vistiendo. Me gustaría saber si tiene tiempo esta tarde para hablar de ciertas cosas.

―Por supuesto ―respondió Kaiser, la calidez en su voz―. William y yo te veremos a las ocho y media de la noche.

―Gracias señor.

―Y, Harry, felicidades.

Louis entró en el comedor, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. ―Gracias, otra vez, señor. Nos vemos esta tarde.

Kaiser desconectó sin molestarse en decir adiós, por lo que Harry se levantó de la mesa y guardó su teléfono. ―Te ves bien. ―Las palabras cayeron de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Al ver el ligero rubor llenar las mejillas de Louis, Harry se preguntó con qué frecuencia su humano recibía elogios.

Iba a arreglar eso.

―¿Estás listo?

Louis asintió. ―Sí. Gracias por esto ―dijo, mirando hacia abajo a su ropa―. Caminar con la ropa mojada habría sido incómodo, y no hay manera que pudiese irme temprano del cumpleaños de Kent.

Riéndose, Harry apoyó la mano en la espalda baja de Louis y lo guió hacia la parte delantera de la vivienda. ―Bueno, vamos a hacer que sea aún más memorable para él.

Por el resto del día, Harry hizo todo lo posible para hacer precisamente eso, intercambiando datos interesantes sobre los animales marinos únicos en exhibición. Se convirtió en su misión hacer reír no sólo a Kent, sino también a Marie. La sonrisa casi constante en el rostro de su compañero fue un beneficio adicional también.

A la hora del cierre, ver a Louis irse en auto con su familia fue duro. Sólo el conocimiento de que iba a verlo al día siguiente le impidió coaccionar al hombre a pasar la noche con él.

Veré a Louis mañana.


	5. Capítulo 4

—Un seguro por daños me parece bien —comentó Clarice, apoyada en el marco de la puerta del baño mientras observaba a Louis prepararse para su cita con Harry—. Te quiere muchísimo, también.

Louis la miró por el espejo del baño mientras se peinaba cuidadosamente el cabello corto y rubio un poco de punta. —Sí —respondió con aire ausente—. El tipo es muy caliente.

Clarice bufó y Louis la observó. —Lo que sea. Eres un bobo —afirmó con el ceño fruncido—. No debes escuchar a ese idiota de Ryan. Es un idiota.

Louis apoyó la cadera contra el lavamanos, mientras tomaba una toalla y se limpiaba las manos en ella. —Lo llamaste idiota dos veces.

—Bueno, sip —respondió Clarice, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Lo es totalmente. Lo que viste en Ryan está completamente más allá de mí.

Recordando su enorme pene y la excepcional capacidad de Ryan para usarlo, Louis sintió calor en las mejillas. —Sí, bueno. —Se aclaró la garganta, alejando ese pensamiento—. No veo que esto vaya a funcionar, tampoco. Yo vivo en San Diego y Harry trabaja y vive en Mundo de Aquatica.

—Siempre puedes visitarme —señaló Clarice, sonriendo dulcemente—. A los niños les gustaría verte más a menudo.

En verdad, a Louis le encantaría vivir más cerca de su hermana. Clarice se había trasladado al norte de Sacramento con su marido dos años antes. Cuando había dejado a ese maldito traidor, Clarice no había tenido el dinero para moverse.

Louis se había ofrecido a pagar, pero ya conocía la respuesta, Clarice contaba con un gran sistema de apoyo para ella y los niños. Había tenido varios amigos dispuestos a ayudarla y a los niños. Un conocido de un amigo le había ofrecido trabajo a Clarice. Un año después, Clarice ya había recibido un aumento de sueldo y tenía un buen seguro de salud.

Era sólo que el propio trabajo de Louis se había vuelto tedioso.

Bueno, no el trabajo. Sólo las personas.

Apartó ese pensamiento de su mente, Louis miró el reloj de la mesita de noche. Se preguntó si Harry era un sujeto puntual. Se colocó un poco de colonia, se dirigió junto a su hermana hasta el armario para encontrar sus zapatos.

—Entonces, ¿dónde irás con Harry? —preguntó Clarice, sentándose en el borde de la cama para mirarlo—. ¿Es una cena tradicional y una especie de cita informal? ¿O algo más imaginativo que eso?

—Un picnic en una playa privada —le dijo Louis. Si bien fue su idea estar solos en un entorno romántico, los nervios se deslizaban por su cuerpo—. Cerca de su trabajo.

—Oooo, lindo —canturreó Clarice, moviéndole las cejas. Ella se puso seria de repente—. ¿Sabías que la extensión de playa que se extiende desde el norte de Aquatica por 32 kilómetros es propiedad privada? No hay acceso al público.

Louis se metió las manos en los bolsillos. —¿No es así con todos los acantilados a lo largo de esa costa de todos modos?

—Sí, pero aun así. —Clarice se encogió de hombros—. Alguien tiene un montón de dinero.

—Probablemente ese tipo enorme que posee el parque. Kaiser —supuso Louis. Le hizo un guiño, y añadió—, Vi la forma en que lo estabas observando.

—Ja —respondió Clarisa, resoplando—. Claro que lo estaba mirando. Kaiser fue intenso. Al igual que daba un poco de miedo.

Louis abrió la boca para estar de acuerdo, pero el sonido del timbre de la puerta le llamó la atención. Respirando hondo, dejó escapar el aire lentamente, con la esperanza de calmar sus nervios. Clarice le dio una palmada en el hombro mientras atravesaba la sala, en dirección a la puerta principal.

Guardando su billetera en su bolsillo trasero, Louis balanceó la cabeza. Su hermana era demasiado entusiasta con esto de las citas. Pensó que era probable porque pensaba que Harry podría darle el incentivo adicional para mudarse.

Por su parte, Louis no le había dicho a su hermana, que había estado jugando con la idea. Sólo la posibilidad de un ascenso le había impedido decir nada. No quería que concibiera esperanzas o escuchar sus opiniones sobre el trabajo. Además, si él no conseguía el ascenso, Louis sabía que se sentiría culpable de estar feliz por ello.

Tal vez debería olvidarme de todo y mudarme. Seguramente hay buenos puestos de tecnología aquí. Incluso podría comenzar mi propia empresa. No es que necesite un montón de dinero.

Louis apartó esos pensamientos mientras se acercaba a la puerta principal. Oyó a Harry saludar a su hermana, así como a Kent. Lo más probable, era que Marie todavía estuviera en su habitación, sin importarle las idas y vueltas de los adultos.

Estos preadolescentes...

Louis tuvo un estremecimiento mental.

Al oír a Harry ofrecerle algo a Kent desterró cualquier otro pensamiento, Louis tenía la edad de Marie. Dobló la esquina y se detuvo, observando la escena. Sus ojos puestos en la enorme figura arrodillada de Harry, mientras le enseñaba a Kent cómo utilizar el mando a distancia del tiburón que había traído, Louis sonrió.

Kent inmediatamente dirigió el tiburón hacia Louis. La mandíbula del juguete mecánico se abría y cerraba a medida que avanzaba, la cola silbante se movía de un lado al otro. Cuando alcanzó el pie de Louis, vio impotente cómo corroía su zapato.

Risas, Louis le sonrió a Kent mientras retiraba su pie, pasando por encima del juguete. —Genial, Kent. —Resistió el impulso de preguntarle al joven si le había dado las gracias a Harry. En su lugar, Louis se centró en el hombre grande que estaba sonriéndole—. Eso fue amable por tu parte.

Harry se levantó lentamente, una sonrisa amplia extendía sus labios. —Bueno, tengo que impresionar a la familia de mi cita, ¿verdad? Especialmente con nuestra química. —Hizo un guiño a Louis y luego miró a Clarice. —De esa forma, cuando estemos juntos, será que contaremos con el apoyo de ellos.

La expresión de Clarice se oscureció. —Bueno, ninguna cantidad de juguetes puede comprar nuestra lealtad, así que mejor que seas bueno con Louis.

Harry rió suavemente, acercándose a Louis. —Oh, tengo la intención de ser muy bueno con él. —Mientras Louis sintió que su cuello quemaba, Harry volvió su atención a Clarice y le tendió algo envuelto en papel de seda—. Me di cuenta que Marie admiraba esto ayer. Espero que no te moleste.

—¿El pez de vidrio soplado? —preguntó Clarice, obviamente, sabía exactamente lo que Marie había querido, pero no lo había pedido.

—Sí.

Clarice sonrió y tomó el artículo incluso mientras negaba con la cabeza. —Guau. Eres muy observador. Estoy impresionada.

Louis también lo estaba.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que salió con un chico que realmente prestaba atención a lo que decía y mucho menos a lo que su familia sólo estaba mirando?

Él es un guardián.

La idea ha quedado atascada en su mente y se preguntó cómo sería pertenecer a un hombre como Harry.

(...) 

Harry prácticamente podía leer los pensamientos que corrían por la cabeza de Louis. Tengo una oportunidad. Oh, la oportunidad. Sabía que tenía que hacer lo mejor de ello.

No jodas esto.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Harry tendió la mano a Louis. —Te ves increíble —le dijo a su compañero. Harry observó cómo una dulce y casi tímida sonrisa curvó los labios de Louis mientras tomaba su mano—. Gracias —susurró.

Harry llevó la mano de su compañero a los labios y la besó suavemente. —No, eres simplemente increíble. Hermoso. Caliente. Alguien que quiero tener la oportunidad de hacer, uhh. —Harry miró a Kent y modificó su comentario—. Cosas maravillosas.

—Humm, gracias.

Harry se aclaró la garganta. Sonrió a Louis, el hombre que quería hacer su amante. Desterrando la idea de lo que Louis dibujó, se concentró en las acciones inmediatas.

Dioses, ¿cómo le digo a alguien que acabo de conocer a la que es la otra mitad de mi alma?

—¿Estás listo para irnos? —preguntó en voz baja Harry, apretando la mano que todavía retenía. Resistió el impulso de llevarla a su boca y succionar sus dedos uno a uno—. Tengo todo lo que necesitamos en mi camioneta. —Después de deslizar su mirada sobre la forma magra de Louis vestido con una camisa y tejanos, Harry añadió—: Excepto tal vez tomar una chaqueta... a menos que prefieras la que te traje.

—No es una mala idea —murmuró Louis, con una sonrisa jugando en sus labios—. Pero ¿qué tal si empezamos con la cena en primer lugar?

Harry asintió mientras soltaba a Louis. Lo vio girar y tomar una chaqueta de un sofá cercano, giró la cabeza hacia él. Dando un paso hacia atrás, se concentró en Clarice.

—Voy a cuidar bien de Louis —le aseguró en voz baja Harry—. Pero no voy a prometer traerlo de regreso a una hora razonable.

Clarice sonrió ampliamente. Llamó a Louis con una seña cuando regresaba al lado de Harry. —Que lo pases bien —su tono era claramente provocador y sus ojos brillaron—. No hagas nada que yo no haría.

Tomando la mano de Louis, Harry respondió: —Voy a asegurarme de pedirle a Louis que me lo explique. —Vio cómo las mejillas de su apuesto compañero se ruborizaban y lo guió hacia la puerta—. Vamos. —Harry le dio un guiño—. No quiero que el hielo en el vino comience a derretirse.

—¿Tienes el vino? —preguntó Louis, caminando detrás de él.

Harry asintió mientras caminaban hacia su camioneta. —Sí. Tengo tinto y blanco, dado que no sé lo que te gusta —le dijo—. Junto con un par de platillos para comer con los dedos. —Al abrir la puerta del pasajero para Louis, tarareó y sonrió—. Me encanta poder alimentarte.

—¿D-dedo... a-alimentación? —Louis se detuvo junto a la puerta de la camioneta abierta y lo miró. La mirada de Harry se fijó en la suya, y expresó su incredulidad—. ¿Me quieres comer?

Riendo suavemente, Harry soltó la mano de Louis para acariciar con su dedo índice la mandíbula de su compañero. —Sí —susurró con voz ronca—. Es muy íntimo y me encanta la idea de cuidar de ti. —Sin querer darle a Louis la oportunidad de negarse, Harry volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta abierta—. Ahora debemos llegar a nuestro destino.

La nuez de Adán de Louis se balanceó mientras tomaba una respiración profunda. Continuó mirándolo fijamente durante unos segundos, pareciendo buscar algo en su rostro. Finalmente, Louis pareció encontrar lo que buscaba o cualquier cosa que lo haya ayudado a decidirse, porque asintió de nuevo. Se dio la vuelta y se subió a la camioneta de Harry.

Tomando esto como una victoria, Harry cerró la puerta, a continuación, rodeó el capó y se sentó detrás del volante. Puso en marcha la camioneta y condujo hasta su destino. Después de señalar hacia el norte, hacia las playas que eran propiedad de los hermanos Roush para uso privado de los shifters, Harry se acercó y apoyó la mano en el muslo de Louis.

—Tengo permiso para llevarte a esa playa privada —declaró Harry en voz baja, apretando la pierna de Louis—. Hay una preciosa zona cerca de una cala que estará descubierta por varias horas durante la marea baja esta noche. —Miró el rostro de Louis, ofreciéndole una sonrisa cálida—. Absolutamente impresionantes son las vistas del océano. Ideal para una primera cita —le dijo—. Además de que es aislado.

Louis se movió un poco en su asiento, con la pierna bajo la poderosa palma de Harry. —Suena fantástico —murmuró—. Gracias por invitarme.

—Es un placer, te lo aseguro —respondió Harry inmediatamente. Echando un vistazo a Louis, vio la sonrisa nerviosa que su compañero lucía—. Louis, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste una cita?

Harry no pudo dejar de notar el aroma nervioso de Louis que llenaba la cabina. Si bien el olor de su excitación le gustaba, también. Harry sabía que su compañero estaba nervioso pero, ¿era debido a su atracción casi abrumadora o por alguna otra cosa?

Suspirando, Louis se volvió y se centró en él. —Lo siento, Harry. —Frotó su mano derecha sobre el muslo mientras tentativamente observó la mano de Harry que descansaba sobre su otra pierna—. Creo que se puede decir que estoy un poco oxidado en todo este asunto de citas.

Harry realmente no tenía deseos de oír sobre las conquistas pasadas de su compañero, pero pensó que debía hacerse una idea de por qué. Además, si su compañero hablaba de sí mismo podría saber más sobre él. Harry necesitaba la mayor cantidad de información para saber cómo cortejar a su pareja.

—Uh, ¿puedo preguntar cuánto tiempo ha pasado? —preguntó tentativamente. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la mirada de Louis durante unos segundos y sin contenerse dijo—: Eres malditamente hermoso, Louis. No puedo ver cómo no tienes una fila de hombres... o mujeres, esperando por ti. —Apretando el muslo de Louis ligeramente, Harry añadió—: ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo sólo?

En vista que él conducía la camioneta, Harry tuvo que volver su atención a la carretera. Se las arregló para notar la mirada desconcertada de Louis. Miró a través del parabrisas, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada.

—Soy, uh, al parecer, un imán para los idiotas —admitió Louis en voz baja. Lo miró furtivamente antes de desviar la mirada—. Supongo que no me dirás si eres un idiota, incluso si lo eres. —Su pierna comenzó a temblar un poco como si su inquietud fuera en aumento—. Porque tu gran estatura y esa zona apartada definitivamente me tienen un poco nervioso.

Una gran cantidad de nervios, por lo que parece.

El instinto inicial de Harry de aplastar a quién había herido a Louis regresó. No era como que podía cazar a los bastardos y estrangularlos, de todos modos. Comerlos, tal vez, si pudiera atraparlos nadando en un lugar apartado.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco mentalmente a sí mismo, en vez de lastimarlos se centró en lo que debía hacer. Frotó la mano arriba y abajo por el muslo de Louis. Al mismo tiempo, masajeó suavemente los músculos de la pierna de su hombre.

—No sé con qué bastardos has estado en el pasado. —Harry echó un vistazo a la forma de Louis y ofreció una cálida sonrisa—. Pero nunca, jamás utilizaré mi fuerza contra ti... bueno, a menos que sea para mantenerte en la cama, pero de nuevo, sólo si quieres que lo haga.

Acariciando la pierna de Louis con suavidad, dijo: —Jamás voy a herir o manipular a mi pareja, Louis. —Negó con la cabeza mientras volvía su mirada al camino—. Quiero cuidar de ti, tenerte, darte placer. Atesorarte. —Se aclaró la garganta, y agregó entre dientes—. ¿De qué manera puedo expresarte mi devoción?

Louis jadeó por la sorpresa. Harry lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, encontrando su mirada durante una fracción de segundo y le ofreció una sonrisa.

—Eso es lo que siento, de todos modos.

—Yo también —respondió en voz baja Louis—. Me alegro de estar de acuerdo en algo.

Al ver el cambio que necesitaba, Harry frenó el camión. —Creo que vamos a empezar por las cosas que tenemos en común. ¿Te gusta navegar? —Le dio un guiño a su compañero mientras desaceleró su camioneta y tomó un camino de tierra, deteniéndose ante una puerta cerrada. Apretando un botón, Harry observó cómo la puerta se deslizaba hacia un lado—. ¿O tal vez la pescar cangrejos? ¿Qué hay sobre tomar el sol?

Para el placer de Harry, Louis soltó una risa y sacudió la cabeza. —Dios, estoy atascado detrás de un escritorio durante tantas horas, ¿realmente piensas que parezco alguien que salga a hacer esas cosas? —Le mostró su brazo—. Y no me bronceo. Me quemo.

—Protección solar factor cincuenta y cinco o más, ¿eh? —Harry hizo un guiño a Louis y puso su camioneta lentamente en movimiento—. Lo tengo, ¿qué haces para divertirte, entonces?

Harry observó con sorpresa como la sonrisa de Louis se desvanecía y sus cejas se fruncían. —Actualmente, nada —admitió. Pasando una mano por su mandíbula, Louis suspiró. Cuando miró a Harry le sonrió, le preguntó—: ¿Cómo es la pesca del cangrejo?

Mientras Harry reía suavemente, sintió que su corazón se apretaba un poco en su pecho. Su compañero de seguro no parecía muy feliz. Oró a los dioses del agua para ser capaz de cambiar eso.

En primer lugar, sin embargo, Harry necesitaba iniciar el proceso de cortejo de su pareja... y eso comenzaría cuando Louis estuviera cómodo a solas con él, por lo que comenzó a hablarle de la pesca del cangrejo.


	6. Capítulo 5

―Oookay. ―Louis agarró la jodida manija de la puerta del camión. Su ritmo cardíaco aumentó, y no debido a la excitación resonando en sus venas―. T-Ten cuidado, ¿eh?

A pesar de que Louis murmuraba nerviosamente la petición, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que su corazón no palpitaba justo desde el estrecho sendero rocoso incrustado en el acantilado en que Harry conducía su camioneta. Se quedó boquiabierto ante la vista espectacular. Olas trepaban a lo largo de la orilla de la playa a nueve metros más abajo en un lapso de dieciocho metros más o menos. A izquierda y derecha estaban las extensiones rocosas escarpadas.

El sol estaba bajando en el horizonte, el cielo empezaba a tomar tonos de rosa y naranja. Pocas nubes empañando el azul. Las profundas rocas grises sobresalían del mar en la distancia, ofreciendo contraste y percepción de profundidad.

Tan asustado como Louis se sentía conduciendo por un estrecho sendero del acantilado, la vista era increíble.

―Relájate, bebe ―murmuró Harry con suavidad. Se acercó y frotó su pierna de nuevo―. ¿Estás bien?

―Dos manos en el volante. ―Louis no pudo evitar chasquear. Sintió el calor de su rostro y supo que estaba sonrojado. Demonios, incluso sus pelotas amenazaban con encogerse en su cuerpo. Al menos consiguió que su erección estuviera bajo control―. D-Disculpa. Sólo...

Harry regreso la mano al volante. ―Está bien ―cortó con suavidad―. ¿Tienes alguna cosa con las alturas? Miró a Louis y le guiñó el ojo, ofreciendo una sonrisa pícara―. Lo recordaré, guapo.

Louis simplemente asintió. No lo admitiría, pero su estómago incluso rodó un poco. Cuando llegaron al fondo de la pendiente, incluso su vejiga palpitaba.

Maldito sea todo.

Una vez que Harry detuvo el camión, lo aparcó y lo apagó, Louis abrió la puerta con impaciencia y aspiró un profundo aire de mar salado. Afortunadamente, su estómago revuelto se alivió inmediatamente, pero su vejiga no lo hizo. Haciendo una mueca, se deslizó de la camioneta, luego miró a través de la cabina a Harry, quien acababa de hacer lo mismo.

―Oye, uh, odio ser grosero en una primer cita y todo, pero ¿hay algún lugar por aquí donde pueda orinar?

Harry le sonrió y frunció las cejas. ―Seguro bebé. ―Sacó el brazo, indicando el área aislada alrededor de ellos―. Estamos solos en la playa, y no soy tímido. Si te hace sentir más cómodo, incluso me girare.

Louis se burló, incapaz de evitarlo pero sonrió ante la apertura del hombre. La actitud de Harry de alguna manera logró aliviar y agrietar la suya, todo al mismo tiempo. Asintió mientras decidía burlarse un poco de sí mismo.

―Mi madre me advirtió sobre habladores tranquilos como tú. ―Louis apoyó las manos en sus caderas y levantó las cejas, ofreciendo al otro hombre su mejor expresión descarada―. No sucumbiré a tus artimañas en una primera cita. Tendrás que esperar al menos a la tercera antes de ver las recompensas.

Estallando en risas, Harry sonrió ampliamente. Sus ojos oscuros centellearon. Señaló hacia las rocas detrás de Louis.

―Entonces pon todos los medios ―respondió Harry entre risas―. Escóndete detrás de algunas rocas, pero ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero tener que volver a contactar al Doc Keller. ―Le guiñó un ojo―. Incluso desocupare la cesta y sacaré la manta dándote la espalda.

Sonriendo, Louis agitó la mano, se volvió y escudriñó la costa. Vio muchas rocas escarpadas, las olas arremolinándose entre ellas. Más allá de eso, pensó que había notado una franja de playa.

Louis cuidadosamente subió sobre las rocas y encontró la pequeña extensión de arena. Se dirigió a la arena hacia el acantilado. Mirando a la derecha, de vuelta por donde había venido, se dio cuenta de que entre las rocas y el camión, estaba fuera de la línea de visión de Harry.

Sin embargo, Louis le dio la espalda cuando abrió los pantalones. Bajó la cremallera, bajó la ropa interior y sacó su polla. Liberando su pesada vejiga, soltó un suave suspiro mientras se aliviaba.

Una vez que Louis terminó, lo sacudió y la arropo. Cuando se subió el cierre, se preguntó si Harry tenía toallitas húmedas o algo similar. Suponía que siempre podía usar agua salada y una toalla si no tenía.

Cuando Louis se volvió para dirigirse hacia el borde del agua, donde las rocas abrían paso, escuchó la voz de un extraño. Hizo cuidadosamente su propio camino entre las piedras resbaladizas, manteniendo los brazos en equilibrio. Justo cuando alcanzó el último par de piedras, miró hacia arriba y vio a quienquiera que fuera con quien Harry estaba hablando y se congeló.

Durante varios latidos del corazón, la ira y los celos subieron a través de Louis en igual medida. Harry estaba parado a unos cuantos pies del borde del agua, junto a una manta extendida y una cesta abierta. Hablaba con un esbelto y musculoso desconocido... que estaba desnudo.

―¿Qué mierda? ¿Harry me trajo a una playa nudista? ¿Estaba planeando algún tipo de trampa para un trio? Él estaba...

Louis jadeó mientras veía una extraña ondulación atravesar la forma del extraño. Mientras el tipo se hundía de rodillas, su cuerpo temblaba, su piel parecía ondular, Harry hizo algún comentario, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para ayudarlo. Un segundo después, los brazos del extraño se partieron como lo hicieron sus piernas. Su cuerpo parecía inclinarse sobre sí mismo y...

―¡Oh, Dios mío! ―Louis retrocedió un instante por instinto―. ¿Qué demonios?

Donde había estado el extraño desnudo y tembloroso repentinamente apareció un pequeño pulpo. La criatura se deslizó a lo largo de la arena húmeda y entró al agua, desapareciendo bajo las olas.

Louis trató de dar un segundo paso atrás, pero sin mirar a dónde iba, tropezó. Gritó con sorpresa mientras caía hacia atrás. El dolor cortó a través de la parte posterior de su antebrazo izquierdo, así como su codo derecho. Le siguió un aguijón de agonía a través de su sien, recordándole que había sido herido el día anterior.

―¡Louis! ¡Louis! ¡Bebé!

Mientras Louis podía oír a Harry gritar su nombre, no pudo responder. Su cabeza resonando hacía malditamente difícil hilar dos pensamientos juntos. Puntos negros bailaban a través de su visión, incluso cuando él sintió las manos de Harry en sus brazos, luego su torso, checándolo.

Parpadeando ante el hombre claramente angustiado, Louis intentó concentrarse en él. Parpadeó una vez, dos veces y finalmente lo logró en el cuarto intento. Cuando Harry pasó las puntas de sus dedos por su antebrazo, se estremeció.

―Ow ―murmuró Louis―. Eso duele. ¿Cómo me...

Louis se encontró con la preocupada mirada de Harry justo cuando recordaba por qué había tenido una caída en primer lugar. Se quedó boquiabierto, luego trató de sentarse, su piel raspándose de nuevo sobre las rocas. Silbando, permitió que Harry le ayudara a sentarse. Con los extraños recuerdos arremolinándose en su cerebro, era fácil ignorar el dolor en su cuerpo, así como las olas que se arremolinaban a su alrededor.

―Monstruo marino ―siseó Louis―. Había un monstruo marino.

Louis miró a su alrededor con inquietud. Quiso ponerse en pie, pero Harry se aferró a sus brazos, sin dejar que se moviera. Al encontrarse con la mirada de Harry, Louis intentó comprender la expresión seria del rostro del hombre mientras su corazón seguía galopando en su pecho.

―¿H-Harry? ¿Qué acabo de ver?

Después de que su lengua se deslizó hacia fuera, mojando sus labios, Harry lanzó un suave suspiro. ―Acabas de ver algo que no tenía la intención de compartir contigo todavía, pero no voy a mentirte. ―Deslizando su brazo alrededor del torso de Louis, le dijo―: Vamos, bebé. Vamos a secarte, vamos a revisar tus cortes y luego voy a responder a cualquier pregunta que tengas. ¿De acuerdo?

Como no podía hacer nada más, Louis asintió.

(...) 

Harry quería patear su propio culo. Nunca debió haber llamado a Cuzco cuando lo había visto. Su intención había sido pedirle al shifter coconut octopus que saliera de donde estaba cazando cangrejos entre las rocas y se fuera. Después de todo, Harry había querido la playa para él.

Ahora tengo que averiguar cómo explicarle sobre shifters a mi compañero... que probablemente todavía no confía en mí.

Bueno. Una cosa a la vez.

Dejando a un Louis húmedo sobre la manta de picnic que había extendido, Harry se arrodilló junto a él. Cogió primero uno de los brazos de Louis, luego el otro. Después de hacer una rápida inspección de los cortes y raspaduras -y haciendo todo lo posible para ignorar la forma en que su boca se hizo agua al ver y oler la sangre de Louis- liberó los brazos de Louis y se movió alrededor de él para poder checar su cabeza.

Para alivio de Harry, su compañero no tenía una lesión allí, pero sí notó unos pocos puntos de rojo empapando la tela de su camiseta verde pálido.

―Quédate tranquilo ―ordenó Harry suavemente, presionando un beso en la sien de Louis―. Voy a traer mi botiquín de primeros auxilios de mi camión. Vuelvo enseguida.

Aunque todavía tenía las cejas fruncidas, su expresión intranquila y sus ojos muy dilatados, Louis asintió.

―Vuelvo enseguida ―susurró Harry, deteniéndose el tiempo suficiente para darle un beso en los labios. Se levantó y corrió hacia su camioneta. La única razón por la que tenía el botiquín era porque Keller lo había preparado para él después de que había aprendido que el compañero de Harry era humano. Ahora, estaba muy agradecido por eso.

Harry volvió con Louis y se arrodilló a su lado. Colocando el botiquín en la manta, la abrió y busco a través de él. Encontró pañuelos desinfectantes y lo abrió.

Haciendo todo lo posible para ser rápido, Harry hizo una mueca cada vez que Louis hacia un gesto de estremecimiento. Se disculpó profusamente, sintiéndose culpable como el infierno. Aunque sabía que no había sido él quien había herido a Louis, su compañero había resultado herido debido a sus decisiones y acciones.

―De acuerdo ―murmuró Harry―. Los brazos están listos. Pero necesito revisar tu espalda.

Louis asintió. ―¿Está arruinada mi camisa? ―preguntó, sonando un poco molesto mientras se aferraba a la parte posterior de su camisa y la levantaba más arriba―. Es una de mis favoritas.

Harry notó los pocos puntos diminutos donde la sangre de Louis se había traspasado desde su piel raspada a la tela. ―Un poco se filtró en ella, pero no demasiado ―le dijo―. No debería ser demasiado difícil de limpiar. ―Tocando la mejilla de Louis, Harry agregó―, Voy a pagar por la tintorería. No te preocupes.

Louis asintió lentamente, volviendo la cabeza para poder sostener su mirada. Se lamió los labios. ―Entonces, eh, sobre él, uh... ―Sus cejas se fruncieron mientras su mirada se deslizaba hacia adelante y hacia abajo―. ¿Qué he visto, Harry? ―Evidentemente, otra idea le golpeó, porque preguntó―: ¿Es por eso que poséis toda esta tierra? Mi hermana me dijo que todo esto es propiedad privada. ¿Es porque tienes un, uh, lo que jodidos sea esa cosa viviendo entre los bancos?

―Bebé, ¿crees que hay más por ahí que los humanos? ―Harry decidió simplemente dar el paso y ver a dónde conducía.

―¿Te refieres a algo como alienígenas? ―Louis miró por encima de su hombro a Harry, con un ceño fruncido en el rostro.

Harry continuó limpiando los arañazos en la espalda de Louis, incluso mientras sacudía la cabeza. ―No bebé. No como los extraterrestres. ―Se encogió de hombros e inclinó la cabeza―. Aunque supongo que eso es totalmente posible. Extraterrestres, quiero decir. Realmente nunca pensé en ello.

¿Por qué pensar en los extraterrestres cuando mi propia vida es bastante extraña?

―Entonces, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Estaba limpia la espalda de Louis, Harry luchó con su deseo de explorar la suave carne delante de él. En su lugar, logró dejar a un lado su toallita desinfectante y bajó la camisa. Harry dejó a un lado el botiquín de primeros auxilios a un lado, luego se acomodó en su culo y tiró a Louis en sus brazos de costado.

Harry alentó a Louis a apoyar su hombro derecho contra su pecho, luego le agarró la mandíbula y lo insto a encontrarse con su mirada.

―Bebé ―susurró suavemente―. Algunas cosas de las que lees acerca de la mitología, en las historias, son ciertas.

Louis abrió la boca, pero un segundo después la cerró otra vez. Sus cejas fruncidas cuando lo miró. Durante unos segundos, se limitó a mirar.

―Bueno. Te seguiré la corriente ―susurró Louis, su tono incierto, cauteloso―. ¿Qué tipo de cosas? ―Luego se puso pálido y se puso rígido―. ¿Estás hablando de mitos de hombre lobo y vampiro?

―Sí.

Cuando los ojos de Louis se abrieron aún más y su mandíbula se abrió, Harry rodó un hombro en un encogimiento de hombros. ―No, los hombres lobo no existen. Al menos no los que ves en las películas ―corrigió. Apretando los dedos por el cabello de Louis, Harry le instó a inclinar la cabeza un poco. Cuando su compañero obedeció, tomó ventaja.

Harry selló sus labios sobre los de Louis, burlándose de sus labios por un instante, lamiendo y chupando. Cuando su compañero se abrió a él, empujó su lengua dentro, saboreando el sabor único y embriagador del hombre. Sabiendo que podía descontrolarse tan condenadamente rápido, se obligó a terminar el beso y levantar la cabeza.

―Nos llamamos paranormales ―dijo Harry a Louis sin rodeos―. No somos humanos, aunque muchos lucimos como uno la mayoría de las veces. ―Al ver que los hombros de Louis se apretaban y la conmoción llenaba sus ojos, Harry se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de admitir. Suspiró, tragando con fuerza y rezando para que lo que estaba a punto de decir no enviara a su amable y sexy humano a escaparse. ―Sí ―asintió―. Sí, soy un paranormal, también.

Teniendo en cuenta la mirada incrédula en el rostro de su humano, Harry decidió que sería mejor dar un paso más allá. ―Cuando nos conocimos, me preguntaste por qué creí que el tiburón tigre no te comería. Bueno... ―Harry bajó la cabeza y acarició la sien de su compañero por unos segundos. Luego le susurró al oído de Louis―: Yo soy un shifter. Ese tiburón tigre era yo. Tu sangre perfumando el agua era el olor más maravilloso e intoxicante...

Harry refrenó un temblor cuando los vellos de su piel se erizaron ante el recuerdo. Además, el aroma de la sangre de Louis todavía perfumaba el aire. La forma en que se mezclaba con la brisa salada del mar hizo que sus sentidos cantaran de la mejor manera.

―Tú eres... ―Louis tragó saliva, el olor de su excitación se derramó sobre él, incluso cuando la incredulidad lo empañó un poco―. ¿Estás drogado? Porque, suenas... o tal vez... ¿necesitas tomar algún medicamento? ―Louis frunció el ceño mientras se alejaba un poco de él―. Quiero decir, está bien si eres bipolar o esquizofrénico o uno de esos otros nombres de trastornos mentales que en realidad no sé lo que significan, porque, hey, yo soy gay, y algunas veces uno sólo nace así. ―Ofreció una amplia sonrisa, obviamente intentando aclarar sus palabras... o calmarse tal vez... incluso cuando le dijo a Harry que pensaba que estaba completamente loco.

―No estoy drogado ―aseguró Harry―. Como un shifter, he aumentado los sentidos y los instintos de un animal. ―Dudó un instante y luego reveló―: Todo lo relacionado con eso se evita activamente debido a nuestros instintos animales, tendemos a evitar cualquier cosa o a alguien con un olor, sabor, sonido o similar abrumador. ―Después de un segundo, agregó―, Otro que no sea nuestro compañero, de todos modos.

Louis lo miró durante varios minutos.―De acuerdo, um, ¿por qué no empiezas desde el principio? Se alejó un poco más lejos de Harry, pero no completamente fuera de contacto. En lugar de eso, apoyó su trasero contra el pliegue de la rodilla de Harry mientras lo miraba fijamente. ―¿Qué quieres decir con que puedes convertirte en un tiburón tigre? Señaló hacia las rocas. ―¿Quieres decir, como ese hombre desnudo con el que hablabas que se convirtió en ese pulpo?

Un segundo después, Louis frunció el ceño. ―¿Por qué demonios hablaste con un tipo desnudo, de todos modos? ¡Estás en una cita conmigo, maldita sea! ―gruñendo suavemente bajo su aliento, lo fulminó con la mirada―. ¿Y por qué diablos estoy tan celoso? Apenas te conozco. No tiene ningún maldito sentido. ―Lanzó un suspiro―. Nada de esto tiene sentido.

―Responderé a todas y cada una de esas preguntas ―aseguró Harry, agarrando la mano de Louis. La apretó ligeramente, luego la llevó a su boca para besarle la palma de la mano―. ¡Por favor, te lo ruego! Sólo trata de escuchar con una mente abierta.

Tomó varios largos segundos, pero Louis finalmente ofreció un lento asentimiento.

―Las noticias raras siempre se comparten mejor con una buena comida ―dijo Harry, agarrando la canasta de picnic y arrastrándola cerca de su muslo―. Compartiremos la comida. Lo explicaré. Y... ―Harry sacó un cubo de carne de costilla que ya había sido sacada de los huesos―. Te alimentaré, escucharás y luego harás preguntas.

Después de que Louis asintiera de nuevo, Harry empezó a compartir la comida que había traído con su compañero. Alimentó a su compañero y le contó cómo los cambiaformas eran reales, cómo eran totalmente conscientes mientras eran un animal y sobre su búsqueda para encontrar a su alma gemela.

Harry había pensado que todo iba bien... hasta que le explicó cómo era que el destino eligió a un compañero para un shifter y aumentaba su atracción, permitiéndoles superar inhibiciones, instándoles a pasar tiempo juntos.

―¿Quieres decir que la única razón por la que te sientes atraído por mí es por el Destino?

Mientras que Harry sabía que muchos humanos pensaban inicialmente eso, él todavía luchó con una manera de hacer que Louis entendiera que lo había estado buscando por más de ciento cincuenta años.

Harry abrió la boca, pero el sonido de su teléfono lo interrumpió. Frunciendo el ceño, lo quitó de su cinturón y lo miró, sorprendido al ver el nombre de Clarice en la pantalla. Viendo que era la hermana de Louis, pensó que debía contestar.

Tan pronto como Harry oyó por qué la mujer estaba llamando, deseó haberla mandado al buzón de voz.


	7. Capítulo 6

Louis seguía mirando a Harry, sin saber qué decir.

¿Shifters reales? ¿Harry cree que es uno?

Si Louis no hubiera visto ese tipo de pulpo -Cuzco, Harry lo había llamado- cambiar con sus propios ojos, sabía que no iba a creer al hombre. Además, eso explicaría por qué el tiburón tigre no lo atacó. El pescado no era realmente un verdadero pescado. Era algo más... un paranormal, Harry los había llamado así.

Un shifter es completamente consciente mientras está en forma animal.

Harry dijo que había olido su sangre en el agua y había sabido... sabía que Louis era su compañero. Evidentemente, el Destino decidió quién sería su compañero perfecto y les daría una manera de reconocer a esa persona. Harry creía que Louis era alguien especial.

Louis tenía sentimientos encontrados sobre esa pepita de información en particular. Si bien entendía el concepto de amor a primera vista, conocía a un chico en el trabajo, Phil, que creía que no iba a pasar con él; había visto siempre el romanticismo tan tonto. No era real.

Harry definitivamente creía que era real.

Los Shifters viven durante siglos, hasta 500 años o más a veces.

Oh, tengo ciento ochenta y dos años de edad, y una vez que nos unamos, vivirás todo el tiempo que yo viva.

¡Habla de la fuente de la juventud! No es de extrañar que mantuvieran su existencia en secreto. La gente mataría por menos.

No puedes decírselo a nadie, ni a la familia.

Louis odiaba la idea de guardar secretos de Clarice. Él y su hermana siempre habían sido honestos en todo. Ocultar una cosa tan enorme de ella iba a ser muy difícil.

—Lamento que nuestra cita fuera interrumpida —murmuró Louis finalmente. Mirando fijamente a Harry, vio las líneas de tensión en su rostro, la aprensión en sus ojos. Incapaz de dejarlo como estaba, y sabiendo que necesitaba una oportunidad para hacer preguntas, se acercó y tocó el antebrazo de Harry—. ¿Quieres entrar? Si esto es algo que puedo arreglar rápidamente, me gustaría hablar contigo un poco más.

Por mucho que la llamada o llamadas, como Clarice había dicho, era una especie de bien, dando al cerebro de Louis un poco de tiempo para procesar todo lo que le habían dicho, se preguntó cuánto tiempo necesitaría. Ni siquiera podía imaginar tratar de formular preguntas.

¿Qué debería incluso preguntar?

¿Cómo te afectará esto? ¿Cómo esto te impacto?

Excepto, que parecía bastante auto-explicativo. Harry era un shifter, convirtiéndose en un tiburón tigre. Su lugar en Aquatica le proporcionaba seguridad. Louis no podía pedirle que se fuera. Su pareja tenía mucho más que perder que un trabajo.

—Sí, voy a entrar —replicó Harry, apartando a Louis de su nueva confusión. Agarró la mano de Louis y juntos, colocando sus manos entrelazadas en la consola entre sus asientos—. Gracias. —Apretó la mano de Louis ligeramente, luego murmuró—: Me siento más que un poco vulnerable en este momento, Louis. Gracias por entender eso.

Louis suspiró, apretando la mano de Harry. —Sí, Harry —respondió lentamente, sacudiendo su cerebro para dar una respuesta correcta—. No puedo imaginar cuánto valor tuviste para compartir todo eso conmigo... y luego aceptar llevarme de vuelta con mi hermana cuando llamó.

Harry lanzó un suspiro a través de los labios, pero no respondió mientras volvía su auto a la entrada de Clarice.

Decidido a ofrecer un poco de comodidad, Louis levantó la mano de Harry a sus labios y besó sus nudillos. —Sí, me estoy volviendo loco por dentro, Harry —susurró, bajando las manos—. ¿Qué pasó ahí afuera? Eso fue mucho para tomar, pero entiendo lo importante que es todo esto para ti.

¡Mierda! ¿Algunos shifters pasan cientos de años solos tratando de encontrar lo que consideraban sus almas gemelas?

—Vamos a resolver esto.

De alguna manera.

Harry asintió y sonrió, sus profundos ojos grises sosteniendo una gran cantidad de alivio. —Gracias —susurró—. Aprecio que digas eso.

Incapaz de pensar en otra cosa, Louis liberó a Harry, luego se deslizó del vehículo. Se estremeció un poco cuando sus heridas frescas punzaron, pero no fue tan malo. Las parejas homosexuales habían soportado cosas mucho peores hacía muchos años antes.

Cuando Harry se unió a Louis mientras caminaba por la acera colocó su mano en su espalda baja. Louis no pudo evitar temblar mientras su pulgar se deslizaba a través de una herida fresca. Harry retiro su mano, su bronceado rostro se ruborizó profundamente.

Louis podía adivinar lo que realmente pensaba, que no quería que Harry lo tocara debido a que él no era humano. —Lo siento —le dijo Louis, ofreciéndole una sonrisa—. Tu pulgar golpeó un punto sensible. —Al ver la puerta abierta, bajó la voz y añadió rápidamente—: De verdad disfruto mucho tu tacto.

El alivio que brillaba a través de los expresivos ojos grises de Harry era casi una cosa palpable.

—¿Louis? Siento mucho haberte llamado —explicó Clarice, atrapando su atención—. No era más que el sonido de la voz de Wendy, bueno, cambió a lo largo de sus mensajes de voz, pasando de la ira a la frustración al pánico. —Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras sus cejas estaban fruncidas por la preocupación—. Wendy incluso dejó su número de teléfono. Dijo que la llamara de día o de noche. ¿Algo sobre la cuenta de Nesky?

Asintiendo, Louis agarró la mano de Harry y volvió a encabezar la caminata. La mirada de Clarisa cayó a sus manos unidas y la preocupación en su expresión cambio a una de placer. Louis también tuvo que sonreír. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido un tipo al que podía llamar suyo.

Por lo menos no tendría que preocuparse por el engaño o el abuso. Dios. ¿No es eso lo que todo el mundo quiere? ¿Estar seguro del hombre que aman?

Empujando ese pensamiento de su mente, Louis se apresuró a entrar en la casa, Harry siguiéndolo muy de cerca. Clarice retrocedió mientras se acercaba hasta que estaba en la sala de estar. La tranquilidad de la casa le decía que Kent ya se había acostado y que era probable que Marie estuviera en su cuarto.

Clarice levantó el nuevo teléfono que Louis había recogido esa mañana. Lo había dejado cargando la primera vez y no le había dado un segundo pensamiento. Su hermana se lo ofreció.

—Lo siento mucho —le dijo Clarice de nuevo, mordisqueando su labio inferior—. Yo estaba... Ya sabes lo curiosa que soy y lo encendí porque tenía curiosidad sobre tu trabajo, y yo...

—Está bien —cortó Louis, tomando el teléfono de ella—. De verdad. Debería haberlo comprobado antes de irme.

Louis cruzó hasta el sofá y se acomodó en él. No fue hasta que Harry se sentó junto a él, lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus muslos estuvieran rozándose, que se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía la mano del hombre. Sonriéndole, sintiéndose un poco inconsciente, Louis soltó la mano de Harry, luego accedió a su correo de voz.

—Hola, Louis —la voz de Wendy se apoderó del altavoz—, siento interrumpir tus vacaciones, pero necesito saber si eres consciente de que Pierce está tratando de cambiar el diseño promocionado a Arthur Nesky. Recuerdo lo mucho que trabajaste con el Sr. Nesky y como dijiste que era muy exigente y estaba centrado en ese diseño en particular. ¿Sabías del cambio? ¿El Sr. Nesky dijo que estaba abierto a otras opciones?

—Oh, hijo de puta —murmuró Louis mientras guardaba el mensaje y pasaba a la siguiente—. ¿Por qué lo haría?

—Hola, Louis, —Wendy comenzó de nuevo—, de verdad siento mucho llamarte en tus vacaciones, pero Pierce acaba de dar su presentación al Sr. Nesky y ahora el Sr. Nesky está pidiendo por ti. No está contento. Le dije que estabas de vacaciones, y dijo que estaba bien, pero no quería tratar con Pierce, así que todo el acuerdo está detenido. Pierce está enojado. Estoy seguro de que va a tener un mensaje de voz suyo. —Wendy se detuvo por unos segundos, y luego continuó en un tono más bajo—: Sólo ha sido gerente tres días y ya está haciendo un lío de sus cuentas. Sabes sé que esto es una venganza contra ti. Es un gilipollas tan fanfarrón, y ambos sabemos que debe haber besado un culo muy serio para conseguir esa promoción. —Hizo una pausa otra vez, luego lanzó un suspiro—. Espero que estés disfrutando tus vacaciones. —Entonces le dijo a Louis que la llamara en cualquier momento y dejó su número de teléfono antes de desconectarse.

Mientras Wendy había divagado, las tripas de Louis se habían apretado. Su ritmo cardíaco había aumentado. Incluso sus palmas comenzaron a sudar. Apenas tenía suficiente sentido para empujar el botón Guardar para que el próximo mensaje pudiera comenzar.

¿Pierce había conseguido la promoción? ¿Cuándo había ocurrido eso? ¿Por qué? Louis no pensó que la dirección fuera a tomar una decisión en un par de semanas más.

¿Pierce consiguió mi promoción? ¿Qué demonios?

El malhumor de Pierce, con voz condescendiente, atravesó la línea. —Hola, Louis. Llámame lo antes posible. Arthur Nesky está descontento con tus diseños. Su tono se volvió aún más frío mientras continuaba—: Le dijo a Carla que Arthur había aprobado tus diseños, pero ese no es el caso. Si tu ineptitud nos cuesta su negocio, sabes dónde caerá la culpa. Arregla esto.

Al oír eso, ciertamente no había ayudado a la frustración de Louis.

Louis gruñó en su garganta mientras el teléfono sonaba, señalando el final del mensaje. La voz del teléfono electrónico le dijo que no tenía más mensajes, así que lo bajó de su oído y pulsó el botón de desconexión. Frunciendo el ceño al suelo, su mente se tambaleó.

—¿Bebé? —habló suavemente Harry—. Eso no sonaba muy bien. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?

Prestando su atención a Harry, Louis vio su expresión suave y comprensiva.

Dios, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuve un novio que me apoyó? ¿O infiernos, incluso le preguntó si podía ayudar?

Nunca.

—Desgraciadamente, no —respondió Louis. Al ver la preocupada expresión de Harry, añadió—: No es que el Sr. Nesky sea difícil, es que él sabe exactamente lo que quiere y no acepta nada menos. —Hizo una mueca, pensando en la actitud de Pierce—. Pierce es un idiota que piensa que sus ideas son siempre las mejores. No sé cómo les agrada a los clientes, ya que no escucha las ideas de nadie. —Louis volvió a concentrarse en el suelo mientras suavemente añadía—: Y no sé cómo consiguió la posición de gerente.

Aunque Louis sintió una pequeña decepción por no participar en la promoción, también podría admitir un poco de alivio. Su amor realmente era la parte de diseño y presentación de su trabajo. Le gustaba tomar las ideas de un cliente y convertirlas en algo increíble, algo que hacía feliz al cliente.

—Gracias por la oferta, Harry. —Louis se volvió hacia el otro hombre. Apoyó su nuevo teléfono en su pierna, luego lo alcanzó, acunando su mandíbula—. Eres otra cosa, ¿sabes?

Harry suspiró y sus párpados se entrecerraron. —Algo bueno, espero. —Las fosas nasales brillaban en evidente placer mientras disfrutaba del toque de Louis.

— Sí —murmuró Louis, acercándose.

Louis besó los labios de Harry. Consciente de que estaba sentado en el salón de la casa de su hermana, mantuvo el toque, casto, aunque cada deseo en él le gritaba que profundizara el beso. Apartándose del otro hombre, suspiró profundamente, odiando lo que tenía que decir a continuación.

—Tengo que tratar con este cliente en persona —susurró Louis. Encontrando la mirada de Harry, admitió—, Tengo que volar de regreso a San Diego lo antes posible.

Para sorpresa de Louis, cuando vio la decepción en los ojos de Harry, la suya la reflejó.

Louis realmente no quería irse.

(...) 

—¿Estás bien?

Harry alzo su atención de la hamburguesa con queso de tocino que había estado comiendo... o tal vez sólo mirándola fijamente. Se encontró con la mirada de Kaiser, entonces se dio cuenta de que no sólo tenía al hermano mayor detenido ante su mesa, también estaba William, así como el Doc Keller. Tragando fuerte, forzó una sonrisa a sus labios.

—Supongo que debo lucir un poco arisco, ¿eh?

Kaiser se encogió de hombros. —Tu trabajo no ha sufrido, si eso es de lo que estás hablando. —El enorme hombre se sentó en la silla frente a él y apoyó los antebrazos sobre la mesa. Sus profundos ojos verdes eran tan intensos como siempre cuando lo miraba—. Pero te has retirado estos últimos días. Queríamos ver cómo estabas, dónde está tu mente.

William se relajó en la silla entre su hermano y Harry. Mientras que en el físico era un infierno de similar en aspecto, era mucho más relajado que su hermano. Harry siempre podía decir la diferencia entre los dos por las arrugas de expresión alrededor de los ojos y los labios de William.

Líneas de risa, algunas personas las llamaban.

—Bueno, afortunadamente, no es que Louis no quiera estar aquí, saliendo conmigo y aprendiendo cómo encajamos, es debido a un maldito loco en su trabajo lo que está causando problemas —gruñó Harry suavemente, recordando la condescendencia en la voz de Pierce en el mensaje—. Un tipo del trabajo de Louis intenta sabotearlo. Louis tuvo que apresurarse y arreglarlo.

—¿Qué es lo que hace Louis? —preguntó el Doc Keller desde donde se había instalado en la silla frente a William.

Harry adivinó que el médico había venido en caso de que necesitara ser sedado o algo así. Sin embargo, no estaba tan lejos. Había pasado menos de una semana, después de todo.

—Hablo con Louis todas las noches —le dijo Harry a Kaiser, respondiendo primero a la pregunta no formulada del líder—, Dice que está haciendo todo lo posible para resolver las cosas y corregir su trabajo, pero dice que va a tomar algún tiempo. Evidentemente, el Sr. Nesky se ha negado a trabajar con Pierce en cualquier nivel, lo que ha puesto a Louis en desacuerdo no sólo con su nuevo jefe, sino con sus superiores. —Gruñendo bajo su aliento, añadió—: Louis me dijo que había oído a Pierce hacer un comentario a Carla, que son sus dos jefes, que pensó que tal vez Louis había dicho algunas cosas despectivas sobre él al señor Nesky, y por eso no trabajará con él.

Harry se había dado cuenta rápidamente de que Louis era amable y pensativo, la maldad contra su compañero lo molestaba. —Si Pierce estuviera por aquí, lo cazaría y...

—Guau, Harold —bramó Kaiser, levantando la mano—, detén los pensamientos agresivos. Eso sólo irritará a tu animal y tensará tu control aún más.

Después de respirar lentamente, calmándose, Harry asintió. —Sí, Alfa. —Sonrió irónicamente a su líder—. No haré nada para poner en peligro a nuestra gente. Estoy bien. Realmente. —Harry volvió su atención a Doc Keller—. Oigo su voz todas las noches, aunque sólo sea por unos minutos, porque sigue trabajando en la oficina.

Eso había ocurrido en realidad dos de las cuatro veces que lo había llamado. Harry se había sorprendido la noche anterior cuando Louis lo había llamado antes de lo habitual y había estado en casa. Habían hablado durante más de una hora. Oír la voz de su compañero durante tanto tiempo había acomodado a su tiburón más de lo que podía decir.

—Y él está en diseño gráfico —añadió Harry, recordando la pregunta del doc—. Crea piezas para la comercialización, para las marcas de la compañía, e incluso me hablaba de los pedacitos de animación que ha creado para los sitios web de los clientes. —Sonriendo, Harry recordó la vitalidad de la voz de Louis mientras hablaba de su trabajo—. Ama lo que hace.

—Y es algo que podía hacer desde cualquier parte —señaló Keller sonriendo.

—Sí, como aquí.

Harry se concentró en los hermanos, mirando entre ellos. Tomó la pequeña sonrisa de Kaiser, sólo la más pequeña curvatura de sus gruesos labios. William, sin embargo, sonrió ampliamente, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras se reclinaba en su silla.

—¿Le ofrecerías a Louis un trabajo?

Aunque Harry sería la primera persona en admitir que realmente no sabía mucho sobre el diseño gráfico, la idea de que sonara como algo que Louis podía hacer desde cualquier lugar se le había ocurrido... más de una vez. Nunca lo había mencionado a su compañero. Harry no había querido empujar.

El saber que los shifters y otros paranormales existían era suficiente para unos días, ¿no?

—Si es bueno, claro —respondió William—. Además, Louis es tu pareja. Eso significa que una vez que él te acepte, y por extensión a nosotros, es familia. Ayudamos a la familia.

—Entonces, incluso si no es bueno, ¿todavía lo ayudarás? —gritó Harry, observando a Kaiser abrir y cerrar la boca, obviamente luchando con la forma de responder—. Y sé que es bueno. El cliente que Louis está intentando aplacar sólo trabajará con él —gruñó suavemente—. Es su nuevo jefe el que es un imbécil.

Kaiser se inclinó hacia adelante, sus ojos se estrecharon. —¿Cuál es el nombre del imbécil?

Harry se congeló por un segundo al oír el gruñido salvaje bajo sus palabras. Al ver la sonrisa fría curvando los labios de Kaiser, sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. Casi se sentía como si el animal del hombre estuviera mirándole, en busca de alguna travesura para causar.

No por primera vez, Harry se preguntó qué eran Kaiser y William, él nunca lo había sabido. Ni tampoco alguno de sus amigos. Se aclaró la garganta y respondió a su alfa,

—El jefe de Louis es Pierce Sherman.


	8. Capítulo 7

Harry gruñó mientras se despertaba con el sonido de un teléfono sonando. Abrió los párpados y cogió el teléfono. Casi lo tiró de la mesita de noche antes de arreglárselas para comprobar la pantalla.

Sonrió y pulsó el botón de aceptar.

―Hey, bebé ―murmuró suavemente.

―Maldición, lo siento ―respondió Louis en voz baja―. Debería haberme dado cuenta de que ya estarías dormido.

Mirando el reloj en su mesita de noche, Harry notó que era casi la una de la mañana. Frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que se había quedado dormido esperando a que su compañero llamara. Rodando a su espalda, se quedó mirando el techo.

―Está bien, Louis ―aseguró Harry―. Estoy feliz de tomar tu llamada de día o de noche. ―Demonios, vivía para las llamadas de Louis. Había pasado más de una semana y extrañaba mucho a su compañero―. Excepto que, ¿por qué estás levantado tan tarde? ¿No tienes una reunión a las ocho de la mañana?

―Sí. La tengo ―confirmó Louis, suspirando―. Yo, uh, sólo quería escuchar tu voz. No miré la hora. Lo siento.

Harry rió suavemente. ―Deja de disculparte. ―Le gustaba la idea de que su compañero había estado tan preocupado por su necesidad de hablar con él que no se había dado cuenta de la hora―. Bebé, ¿por qué estabas trabajando tan tarde?

―Pierce apareció en el trabajo justo cuando estaba preparándome para irme ―gruñó Louis suavemente, y el sonido del roce de una tela llegó a través de la línea, diciéndole a Harry que su compañero estaba acostado en la cama.

Mmmm, mi compañero y una cama.

Su polla se estremeció ante el pensamiento.

―Había ido al baño, y cuando volví, lo vi salir de mi oficina. No me gustó la sonrisa presumida en su rostro, pensé que había saboteado mi presentación de la mañana ―gimió Louis―. Lo hizo una vez.

Luchando contra un gruñido, Harry se frotó el pecho, tratando de aliviar su deseo de cazar al bastardo y romper su pierna. ―¿Qué pasó?

―Eliminó mi presentación.

Harry dejó salir su gruñido. ―Bastardo―. Si pudiera encontrarlo en un callejón oscuro, no volvería a salir.

Louis suspiró. ―Probablemente mejor si no lo haces, entonces ―tarareó por un segundo. Luego preguntó―: ¿Oye Harry? ¿Nuestras llamadas telefónicas cuentan cómo citas?

Por un segundo, Harry fue golpeado por la pregunta. ―Uh, si quieres que se consideren citas, estoy bien con eso ―respondió lentamente.

Después de no conseguir nada más que silencio en el otro extremo de su teléfono, si no hubiera sido un shifter, Harry habría pensado que la línea se había desconectado. Sin embargo, podía oír la respiración de Louis. ¿Se había quedado dormido?

―Si fueran citas ―replicó Harry―. ¿En qué número de cita estaríamos?

―Novena ―respondió inmediatamente Louis. Suspiró antes de susurrar―, Nunca he tenido un novio con el que haya hablado todos los días. Es agradable.

Harry sonrió al techo. ―Me encanta escuchar tu voz, aprender sobre ti, escuchar lo que tienes que decir.

―Ojalá estuviera allí ahora mismo.

Harry se quedó inmóvil un instante, pensando que había oído lo que quería oír. ―¿Y qué haces? ―Sin esperar una respuesta, admitió―, Ojalá estuvieras aquí.

―Si estuviera allí ahora mismo, ¿en qué lado de la cama me ubicaría yo?

Sonriendo, Harry cerró los ojos y visualizó lo que había deseado desde el momento en que lo había olido. ―En realidad, estarías acostado en mi pecho, tus piernas entre las mías, nuestros cuerpos apretados juntos. ―Su boca regó sus pensamientos―. Estaríamos desnudos, sabes ―continuó Harry, su voz se tornó ronca mientras su sangre se calentaba en sus venas y su corazón latía en su pecho―. Soy tan difícil, nene. Estaríamos frotándonos juntos, balanceándonos lentamente mientras saqueo tu boca y te toco el culo.

Un suave gemido llegó a través del teléfono. Al oírlo, la polla de Harry respondió con un latido casi doloroso. Un gemido propio se le escapó. Bajó la mano libre a su polla, que ya estaba dura y llorando, como cada vez que había hablado con Louis.

―¿Querrías eso? ―preguntó Harry bruscamente―. ¿Mis dedos en tu trasero? ¿Abriéndote? ¿Preparándote para dar paso a mi polla? ―Su pene se sacudió y se flexionó, su sangre viajando a través de sus venas―. ¿Te gusta jugar con el culo seco? Podría masajear tu próstata con un dedo o dos hasta que te corras, remojando nuestro abdominales con tu semilla. Luego lo usaría para abrirte, añadir más lubricante y deslizar mi polla dentro de ti.

Harry empezó a jadear con dureza, apenas capaz de pensar, y mucho menos de hablar. Sin embargo, se las arregló para gruñir sus palabras, ―Dime, Louis. Dime que te gusta.

―S-sí ―jadeó Louis, su voz áspera―. Dios, no puedo dejar de pensar en... ―Hizo una pausa y gimió, su voz se quebró―, E-en tu polla dentro de mi culo. ¡Lo que se sentiría... siento... oh! ―Un gruñido áspero seguido por un jadeo sonó a través del teléfono.

Las pelotas de Harry se apretaron y disfrutó la forma en que su cuerpo respondió a los ruidos de Louis.

―Sí, maldita sea. Termina para mí.

Apenas se las había arreglado para decir esas palabras antes de oír a Louis gimiendo su nombre. Pasando su palma sobre su corona, Harry masajeó su pre-semen por la cabeza de su polla y estimuló la piel sensible. Se frotó las yemas de los dedos debajo haciéndose cosquillas con suavidad.

Cuando sintió que sus testículos se hinchaban y se apretaban, no lo combatió. Cogió su polla una vez, dos veces, y gimió profundamente cuando su orgasmo lo atravesó. Su cuerpo se arqueó mientras su polla pulsaba y palpitaba, su semilla ardiendo en el aire sólo para salpicar a través de su pecho.

Harry se estremeció cuando las endorfinas golpearon a través de su sistema. Apretando el teléfono a la oreja, escuchó la respiración desgarrada de Louis. Cerró los ojos y flotó en la agradable sensación.

Volviendo a sí mismo, recogió sus pensamientos. ―¿Louis? ¿Bebé? ―llamó suavemente a su compañero―. ¿Todavía estás conmigo?

Tomó unos segundos, pero Louis finalmente respondió. ―Sí ―murmuró―. Estoy aquí ―suspiró, con un sonido suave―. ¿Eres un abrazador, Harry?

Al oír la melancolía en el tono de Louis, Harry sintió que su pecho se apretaba. Nunca había sido de esos que se quedan abrazados en el pasado, pero con su compañero... infierno, sí, con él sí lo haría. ―Si estuvieras conmigo ahora mismo, te limpiaría y te metería en mi cama. ―Harry sonrió ante el pensamiento, los dedos de su mano libre temblaban―. Me curvaría alrededor de ti y te mantendría cerca, te haría algunas marcas en el cuello también.

La boca de Harry se llenó de agua y sonrió distraídamente.

―Eso suena bien ―respondió Louis en voz baja.

Si Harry no hubiese sido un shifter, de seguro que no habría podido oír a su nuevo amante. ¿Estar juntos por teléfono nos convierte en amantes? Harry no estaba seguro, pero iba a reclamar ese título.

También se dio cuenta que su compañero estaba casi en estado de coma por la fatiga.

―Vete a dormir, amor mío ―susurró Harry―. Descansa un poco. Sueña con que te sostengo, manteniéndote a salvo. ―Le dio un vuelco en su corazón, deseando poder hacerlo de verdad. Manteniendo su voz baja y suave, mentalmente instó a su compañero agotado a dormir mientras susurraba―: Cuando te vea de nuevo, no te voy a dejar ir, nene. Voy a convencerte de que te mudes conmigo. Te llevaré a nadar con mi tiburón.

Harry sonrió al techo de su habitación mientras anticipaba ese día. ―Cuando nos cansemos, volveremos a la playa. Nos tumbaremos en una manta y te daré fresas. Tal vez las coma de tu estómago y luego lama sus jugos. ―Harry tarareó cuando otra idea entró en su mente―. Miel. Dulce y pegajosa. Voy a verterla en tu polla para luego lamer y chuparla.

Sentía que su polla empezaba a engrosarse de nuevo, se frotó ligeramente sobre su erección. Tragó saliva con dificultad, escuchando atentamente cualquier señal de respuesta que cruzara la línea. Cuando todo lo que oyó fue el sonido de un suave ronquido, sonrió.

Harry sintió una profunda satisfacción por haber ayudado a su cansado compañero. Estando tan lejos, le era difícil para satisfacer su necesidad de cuidar de su ser humano. Curiosamente, ésto se lo dio.

―Te quiero, Louis.

Después de susurrar las palabras, Harry desconectó la llamada. Puso el teléfono en su mesita de noche. Luego se dio cuenta de la hora y de que había tardado menos de quince minutos en hacer acabar a Louis y enviarlo a la tierra de los sueños.

Harry rodó y se sacó su camiseta sucia. Volviéndose en su espalda, se frotó, preguntándose de repente si Louis era un fanático del orden. ¿Su compañero quería todo en su lugar? Hizo un inventario mental de su apartamento y el desorden en cada habitación.

Sí, eso requeriría algún trabajo.

Por otro lado, calculó que por lo menos una persona en una relación tenía que tener un deseo de cierto nivel de pulcritud. De lo contrario, el resultado podría ser desastroso. Terminarían viviendo en una casa similar a una residencia universitaria.

Harry se burló suavemente de sus pensamientos mientras lanzaba su camiseta al suelo. Se dio la vuelta y metió los brazos alrededor de su almohada, deseando que fuera Louis. Cerrando los ojos, pensando en su compañero llamándolo instintivamente ante su necesidad, suspiró y volvió a quedarse dormido.

(...) 

Louis miró de la pantalla a Arthur Nesky y otra vez a la pantalla. Mientras sus párpados se sentían pesados y sus ojos arenosos, también sentía cierta satisfacción. No sólo el Sr. Nesky mostraba una expresión serena y tranquila sino también una de satisfacción por lo que estaba oyendo, pero Pierce se sentó junto a la vieja jefa de Louis, Carla, y parecía estar rechinando los dientes.

Cada pocos minutos, Carla miraba a Pierce con una expresión preocupada o curiosa en su rostro.

Wendy, por otra parte, tenía una sonrisa suave en su rostro... pero sus ojos bailaban con alegría. Se había quedado hasta tarde con Louis la noche anterior, rehaciendo... bueno, todo. Su ayudante estaba condenadamente divertida al ver a Pierce ser puesto en su lugar.

Evidentemente, el Sr. Nesky había interrumpido a Pierce muchas, muchas, veces mientras el hombre había dado su presentación.

Louis hizo clic en la diapositiva final. Se centró en el cliente y brindó su última información. Una vez hecho esto, preguntó que pensaba al Sr. Nesky y si tenía alguna pregunta.

―Sí, en realidad ―respondió Nesky lentamente―. Tengo una pregunta.

Louis ofreció al hombre de negocios elegantemente vestido, de hombros anchos y cabellos oscuros lo que esperaba que fuera una sonrisa alentadora. En una ocasión, había pensado que el hombre musculoso que parecía fantástico en pantalones de vestir y un abrigo deportivo era el epítome de sensualidad. Después de todo, Arthur Nesky era una jodida preciosa figura.

Después de reunirse con Harry, sin embargo, no pensó que el Sr. Nesky pudiera compararse a su hombre en el departamento de sensualidad.

Aunque Louis nunca había considerado que hablar en público fuera su punto fuerte, se había sentido mucho más cómodo haciéndolo después de tantos años de realizar presentaciones. Curiosamente, mientras esperaba la pregunta del Sr. Nesky, descubrió que su atracción hacia Harry lo hacía más relajado ante la presencia del poderoso empresario. Había trabajado con él tantas veces que podía leer sus respuestas, y el tono del hombre no había sido frustrado o irritado. El Sr. Nesky parecía más interesado que cualquier otra cosa.

―Me gustaría saber cuándo puedes implementar esta estrategia de marketing... tal como está.

Louis asintió lentamente. Para su sorpresa, su estómago cayó. Había esperado tener una conversación con su jefe antes de que surgiera esa pregunta en particular.

Carla se levantó de su silla, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. ―Bueno, suena como que es hora de irse ―dijo, tendiéndole la mano―. Fue bueno verte de nuevo, Arthur. ―Se volvió hacia Louis―. Haznos saber a Pierce y a mí una vez que tengas el cronograma establecido.

―Sí, señora ―respondió Louis con un movimiento de cabeza―. Lo haré.

Mientras Louis se volvía hacia Arthur, él todavía mantenía la mitad de su atención en su nuevo estúpido jefe. Vio cómo los ojos de Pierce se estrechaban y cómo los músculos de su mandíbula se flexionaban. No podía dejar de preguntarse qué nueva estupidez estaba cocinando en su mente.

Dios, odio que piense que ha ganado cuando se entere de que estoy preparando mi aviso.

Sin embargo, Louis sabía que no importaba. Ya no podía seguir en su trabajo. Lo único que tenía que hacer era recordar las dulces palabras de Harry la noche anterior. Ya se había decidido a dejarlo, pero con Harry diciendo que lo amaba... hacía las cosas mucho más dulces. Mientras Louis sabía que Harry no se había dado cuenta de que estaba despierto, eso estaba bien. Iba a averiguar una manera de demostrar lo mucho que lo apreciaba de todos modos. Louis sabía que sólo necesitaría un poco de ayuda.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, llevó al Sr. Nesky a su oficina. Antes de cerrar la puerta, preguntó: ―¿Necesita una taza de café? ¿Agua? ―Se metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras pensaba en lo que quería―. ¿Té? ―Entonces se volvió y, justo como sabía que lo haría, encontró a Wendy de pie unos metros detrás de él―. Un earl gray, por favor.

―Por supuesto ―respondió Wendy. Sonrió al Sr. Nesky―, ¿Y para usted señor?

Arthur Nesky miró a Louis y sonrió a Wendy. ―Tomaré lo mismo. Gracias.

Louis hizo todo lo posible por esconder su sorpresa al oír la petición del Sr. Nesky, pero no debió haberlo logrado. Después de que Wendy se hubiese alejado y cerrara la puerta, vio la leve subida de los labios en él. Era lo más parecido a una sonrisa real que había visto hacer al hombre.

¿Alguna vez sonríe?

Desechando la idea... y tratando de no mirar demasiado profundamente en los hermosos ojos azules del apuesto hombre... Louis cruzó su oficina y se sentó detrás de su escritorio. Sacó su calendario y comprobó las fechas. Incapaz de calmarse, frunció el ceño.

―Aquí tienen, caballeros ―dijo Wendy, anunciando su presencia. Le entregó una taza primero a Arthur, luego puso la segunda en el escritorio de Louis―. Déjenme saber si necesitan algo más.

Louis asintió mientras buscaba el mango de su taza. La acercó hacia él mientras veía a Wendy salir de su oficina y cerrar la puerta. Finalmente, volvió a concentrarse en su cliente.

Los ojos de Arthur se estrecharon un poco, y sostuvo su taza en sus labios, soplando en el líquido caliente. Sus labios se curvaron en una apariencia de sonrisa y, justo antes de beber su bebida, le dijo, ―Por un momento, parecías decepcionado cuando pedí ser puesto en tu agenda.

Sintiendo que sus ojos se ensanchaban, Louis se quedó boquiabierto ante Arthur. ―Yo, uh... ―Cerró la boca. No había manera de que pudiera mentirle al hombre. Simplemente parecía demasiado astuto. Después de tragar con dificultad y recobrar el juicio, Louis logró decir―, Lo siento mucho, señor. De verdad. Aunque admito que tengo la intención de seguir adelante, no quería que esto hiciera las cosas más difíciles. Quienquiera que sea la persona a la que su cuenta sea transferida, seguramente será capaz de...

―No ―intervino Arthur―. No, no lo hará.

El hombre suspiró, sus ojos se estrecharon, y Louis realmente no supo qué decir.

―Te fuiste una semana. Le dijiste a tus jefes que eran unas vacaciones, no es que te culpe. ―Arthur sacudió la cabeza, sus labios se torcieron en un desprecio―. Después de que te vayas, mi cuenta será asignada a Pierce, que es un idiota y un fanático. Me hace preguntarme a quién se inclinó para adelantarte. ―Le clavó una mirada penetrante―. No eres sólo un excelente diseñador gráfico, eres mucho mejor con la gente.

Sintiendo el calor de sus mejillas, Louis fue con la verdad. ―Realmente fueron unas vacaciones. Fui a ver a mi hermana, he estado intentando acercarme a ella durante años.

Arthur rió suavemente mientras asentía ligeramente. ―¿Y el hombre con el que te encontraste dondequiera que fueras? ¿No tiene nada que ver con eso?

Louis se quedó boquiabierto por un segundo, luego cerró la boca. ―¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo supo?

―Bueno, no me miras como solías hacerlo, Louis ―dijo Arthur con voz ronca, sus ojos azules oscurecidos por lo que sólo podía llamarse regocijo―. Es bueno que mi contrato con esta compañía sea sólo para estos gráficos, además de contingencias en el servicio. ―Su voz se endureció―. Y sé que tan pronto como te vayas, el servicio de esta compañía no será aceptable. ―Inclinó su barbilla apenas un poco mientras sus ojos se estrechaban―. Por favor, dime que todavía vas a diseñar donde quiera que vayas.

―Uh, sí ―respondió Louis de inmediato―. Iba a abrir mi propio negocio.

―Bueno. Tendrás por lo menos un cliente. ―Entonces los ojos de Arthur se oscurecieron, su expresión se volvió un poco caliente―. Entonces espero me lleves a dondequiera que te encuentres con tu hombre, de todos modos. ―Arthur meneó las cejas juguetonamente mientras continuaba―. Puesto que parece que perdí mi oportunidad contigo.

―¿Eres gay? ―exclamó Louis.

Después de varios segundos, Arthur se echó a reír.


	9. Capítulo 8

Louis saludo con la mano a Doc Keller mientras el médico conducía su camioneta de regreso a la empinada colina. Por alguna razón bajar la colina con el Doctor había sido aún más horroroso que con Harry. Tal vez tuviera algo que ver con el tirón de la pareja que Harry le había contado. Se sentía mucho más seguro con su tipo de amante, sabiendo que el hombre estaba dedicado a su seguridad y felicidad.

Sonriendo ante ese pensamiento, Louis giró y se dirigió hacia la playa. Dejo la canasta de picnic y luego extendió la manta que llevaba bajo el brazo. Después de sacudirse los zapatos se dirigió hacia el océano.

Doc Keller le había dicho que Harry estaba nadando en el océano. Se suponía que iba a estar con algunos otros, cambiaformas que podrían mantener a su animal en línea si decidiera nadar hacia el Sur en busca de él. Evidentemente, si un cambiante estaba alejado de su pareja por mucho tiempo podría resultar difícil de controlar el instinto impulsivo de rastrear a su otra mitad.

Le voy a hacer pasar a Harry un infierno, a regañarlo por no decirme esa pequeña cosita.

Mientras que Louis no pudo haber hecho nada acerca de estar tan lejos del hombre que estaba locamente atraído, podría haberlo llamado más. Doc Keller dijo que hablar con tu pareja ayudaba. También dijo que si Louis le hubiera dado un plazo de tiempo de cuando regresaba, también habría calmado a Harry.

Louis se enfocó en su plan y mentalmente dejo de lado su creciente deseo de darle una palmada en el culo a su hombre. Más tarde. Puedo hacerlo más tarde. Tenía que encontrar al cambiaforma primero.

Mientras Louis no podía ver ninguna aleta en el agua, sabía que era normal. Recordaba de la información que Gerard había compartido durante el show del tiburón tigre, que los tiburones no nadaban tradicionalmente a lo largo de la superficie mostrando sus aletas. Un tiburón nadaba bajo el agua, sólo subiendo a la superficie para alimentarse de algo.

Louis tenía una solución para eso, pensó. Saco un cuchillo plegable del bolsillo de sus pantalones cortos y lo abrió. Una vez que estaba sobre una rodilla en el agua profunda haciendo lo posible para no temblar ante la frialdad del agua cogió la punta del cuchillo e hizo un corte superficial en la parte superior de su antebrazo.

Arruinando su coraje, bajo su brazo izquierdo al agua. La sal del océano escoció como una perra. Pero aguanto. Para distraerse a sí mismo, lavó el cuchillo lo seco en sus shorts y lo guardo.

Respirando a través del dolor, Louis entrecerró los ojos y miro fijamente la zona. Esperó medio-impaciente. Dolía, después de todo. Afortunadamente, el rugido de las olas y el golpe del oleaje lo calmaron.

Realmente era una ubicación espectacular. Se veía a sí mismo disfrutando de la playa privada seguido. De hecho necesitaría una camioneta tal vez un Jeep se le ocurrió. Su Sedan aunque era genial para conducir en la ciudad no iba a pasarlo por los caminos de tierra.

Mi Dios, ¿realmente voy a poner mi vida patas arriba por este hombre?

Sí, sí lo haré.

Louis podía verse pasando el resto de su vida explorando una relación y construyendo una vida con Harry. Él era así de maravilloso... atento y reflexivo. Sonrió, su corazón calentándose sólo de pensar en Harry.

Está bien, entonces el destino sabe lo que está haciendo.

Justo cuando Louis empezó a pensar que su idea no iba a funcionar después de todo y que tendría que llamar a Gerard e implementar un plan B, vio una aleta romper la superficie del agua. Su ritmo cardiaco subió y no por el calor de sus pensamientos hacia Harry. Se dio cuenta de lo realmente estúpido que era mezclar sangre con agua.

Qué pasa si ese no es Harry.

Como demonios iba a saberlo.

Talvez algo en su cuerpo reveló su tensión, para que el tiburón disminuyera la velocidad su acercamiento. Louis retrocedió un paso. Levantando su brazo del agua mientras miraba. La criatura giró a la derecha y luego hizo una figura de ocho.

―¿H-Harry...? ―Louis se sentía estúpido hablándole a un tiburón, pero Harry le había dicho que le entendería en su forma animal―. Salta fuera del agua si eres Harry.

Louis vio conmocionado como el tiburón tigre desaparecía bajo el agua.

Un segundo después, el tiburón reapareció, saltando del agua. La ola que creo, creció sobre Louis haciendo que se tambaleara dejándolo goteando y chorreando.

Viendo al tiburón, que parecía estar sonriendo, Louis grito: ―¿Era eso necesario?

Evidentemente, había sido, por unos segundos después, el tiburón de Harry paso nadando junto a él. Su colita blanda golpeo la parte de atrás de sus piernas, haciéndolo tropezar hacia adelante. En segundos, estaba debajo del agua.

El tiburón tigre nado bajo Louis, como lo había hecho en la piscina del puerto deportivo. Lo llevó más profundo en el agua antes de ralentizar y permitirle deslizarse desde la parte delantera de su cuerpo. Louis rompió la superficie del agua y aspiró profundamente para llenar sus pulmones de aire, entonces rodó sobre la espalda y floto en el agua.

Louis no podía evitar reírse mientras sentía que el tiburón tigre le golpeaba y se frotaba contra él cada vez que pasaba. Alcanzando con una mano, deslizó la palma de su mano sobre el cuero del tiburón. Era más suave de lo que pensó y era más cálido.

Maravillándose ante la novedad de nadar con un tiburón tigre, siendo libre de tocarlo y saber que estaba a salvo, Louis ya no sentía el frío del agua. Disfrutaba flotando en su espalda seguro, sabiendo que su cambiaformas lo mantendría a salvo no sólo de otros depredadores, pero se hundía y estaba lejos de la orilla.

Después de quince minutos de retozar, el tiburón empujó a Louis hacia el agua poco profunda. Se puso de pie, luego se giró, buscando a la criatura. Al ver burbujas que estallaban a unos metros de distancia, comenzó hacia ellos y luego se detuvo.

El corazón de Louis, sentía como si se saltara un latido, mientras veía a Harry salir del agua. La sexi cabeza del cambiaformas la echó hacia atrás, agua cayendo de su cabello y bajando por su amplio y bronceado torso. Su pecho se expandió mientras inspiraba profundamente.

―Santa mierda ―susurró Louis, incapaz de ayudarse a sí mismo―. Eres tan impresionante.

Frotándose las manos sobre la cabeza, Harry limpio el agua de su rostro, luego metió sus dedos por el cabello, alejándolo de su rostro. Abrió los ojos y sonrió ampliamente. Sus ojos grises casi parecían iluminados por dentro cuando inmediatamente se le acercó.

―Louis ―rugió Harry bruscamente, cogiendo sus brazos superiores―. ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? ―Tiró de Louis más cerca de él. Deslizando su mano derecha por el brazo izquierdo de Louis, agarró su muñeca con un ligero apretón mientras envolvía su brazo izquierdo alrededor de la cintura de Louis y apretó sus cuerpos mojados juntos.

―Dios, bebé. Cuando olí tu sangre, estuve a punto de tener un infarto.

Harry giró su muñeca y Louis no peleo con él. Miró hacia abajo a su corte, que todavía sangraba un poco. Cuando el hombre más grande levantó su brazo, Louis le devolvió la atención a su rostro.

―Por qué estás aquí.

Louis tembló por la ronquera en el tono de Harry. ―Yo... Yo soy tu pareja Harry ―murmuró. Viendo las fosas nasales del otro hombre y sus ojos abrirse completamente, Louis trago fuerte―. Pienso que eso significa que debería estar en la misma ciudad, ¿no?

―La misma ciudad ―susurró Harry, sus ojos estrechándose―. Misma casa. Misma cama. ―Levantó el brazo de Louis hasta su boca, sacó la lengua, y lamió a lo largo de su herida―. Envuelto alrededor de mi polla. Lo más cerca posible de mí. ―Lo lamió de nuevo―. Desde ahora hasta el día en que muramos. ―Le hizo cosquillas en el brazo donde Harry lo había lamido, provocándole piel de gallina. Su polla se sacudió y tembló, incómodamente restringida en sus shorts caqui. Temblando, miró asombrado mientras su herida se cerraba.

Louis sacudió su mirada hacia Harry mientras recordaba algo que su amante había mencionado aquella primera vez en la playa juntos.

Los paranormales se curan rápidamente y algo de eso puede ser pasado a nuestras parejas una vez que nos unamos. Mejores sentidos. Huesos fuertes. Y nuestra saliva cura.

El intercambio de sangre fue lo que también los unió.

―Acabas de empezar el proceso de unión ―susurro Louis, sacudiendo su mirada hacia Harry. Viendo un indicio de inseguridad en los ojos del hombre, sintiendo la repentina tensión en el brazo alrededor de su cintura, Louis le ofreció una suave sonrisa―. Soy tuyo, Harold Muenster. ―Entrecerró los ojos y gruñó suavemente.

―¿Qué tal si volvemos a la orilla? Tengo todo lo que necesitas para terminar el proceso de unión allí.

Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron mientras un gruñido le salía. ―¿Sabes lo que estás ofreciendo? ―preguntó, su brazo apretado―. Si hacemos esto no te voy a dejar ir Louis. Nunca jamás. No seré capaz de hacerlo.

Louis apoyo sus palmas en los gruesos pectorales de Harry, frotando suavemente sobre su piel lisa y mojada. ―Lo sabía cuando lo ofrecí Harry. ―Conocía la mirada de su futuro amante―. Y será mejor que lo sostengas, porque he estado soñando con tu polla en mi culo por semanas.

Cuando Louis escuchó el gruñido de necesidad de Harry, un sentimiento embriagador y engreído de satisfacción lo lleno. Un chillido de sorpresa se le escapo un segundo después.

Louis agarro el cuello de Harry mientras el hombre más grande lo balanceaba en sus brazos y lo cargaba hacia la orilla.

Su sangre quemaba por sus venas y descubrió que le encantaba la rutina casi cavernícola

Agarrando a Harry, Louis se deleitaba en el embriagador sentimiento de anticipación, disfrutando de la forma en que causó que su polla se moviera y rebosará.

(...) 

El aroma embriagador de Louis, la excitación mezclada con el pre-semen causo que la boca de Harry se le llenara de agua y su polla palpitara. Rápidamente llevo a su compañero hacia la orilla. Ansiosa anticipación corrió a través de él, su cuerpo zumbando con la necesidad de terminar su vínculo con su compañero.

Harry no sabía si lamiendo y sellando la herida de Louis, empezando el proceso de vinculamiento, era el camino a seguir.

Afortunadamente su compañero parecía estar igual de listo y necesitado como él mismo. Harry necesitaba enterrarse él mismo, para completar su vínculo, para firmar que ellos estaban juntos y que Louis era suyo de todas las malditas maneras posibles.

Y lo necesitaba de la peor manera.

Cuando Harry alcanzó la orilla, apenas noto la cesta de picnic.

En cambio, su atención se centró en la manta. Cruzó hacia ella, deteniéndose en el borde, entonces permitió que sus rodillas se doblaran, llevándose a sí mismo y a Louis al suelo.

De rodillas junto a Louis, Harry hizo un trabajo rápido con la ropa de su compañero. Se las arregló para mantener a raya su entusiasmo lo suficiente para no romper nada, pero estaba cerca. Escuchó más que unas pocas puntadas romperse.

Una vez que Louis se acostó desnudo ante él, Harry tomó un respiro. Agarró la base de su polla y siseo. Cuando la sonrisa de Louis se tornó depredadora mientras su enfoque se concentraba en la saliente polla de Harry, la boca de Harry se secó.

Un temblor lo atravesó, su polla tembló y se sacudió, rezumando pre-semen.

―Dijiste que tenías suministros, así que debes tener lubricante en alguna parte ―razonó en voz alta Harry, tratándose de recordarse así mismo porque no podía sólo girar a Louis sobre su estómago y hundirse en él. Su necesidad de acoplarse con su pareja, de reclamarlo, lo estaba montando con fuerza, haciéndole difícil pensar―. ¿Dónde está?

Murmurando, Louis espiaba a Harry a través de sus pestañas. Su sonrisa se tornó salvaje. ―Sí tengo lo que necesitas. ―Apuntó hacia los shorts. Harry los había hecho a un lado un momento antes―. Pásamelos.

Harry continuó agarrando la base de su polla, luchando contra la forma que sus bolas rodaban con su necesidad. Se acercó y alcanzó los pantalones cortos de su compañero y los empujo en su mano. Su cuerpo prácticamente vibraba mientras veía a Louis pescar algo de su bolsillo.

Observando a Louis rodar sobre sus rodillas y levantar su trasero al aire, Harry casi se traga su lengua. Negaría para siempre el gemido que se le escapó mientras luchaba contra el fuego del deseo que corría a través de él.

Su polla expulsó otra gota de pre-semen mientras tomaba el suave trasero de Louis y los globos redondos y firmes.

Louis le ofreció algo.

Tomándolo, Harry se dio cuenta de que era un paquete de lubricante de un sólo uso. Mientras entendía que su compañero no era virgen de ninguna manera, no sabía cómo ese tubo de lubricante sería suficiente. Tenía una polla de un buen tamaño, de casi veintitrés centímetros de largo y con una buena circunferencia.

Harry se reenfocó en Louis, viendo como su compañero abría aún más las piernas. Fue entonces cuando lo vio. La base de un tapón anal rosado sobresalía de su agujero. Estirando su estrecho agujero.

―O-OH por los dioses de las aguas, Louis ―susurró Harry. Incluso cuando arrancó la esquina del paquete del lubricante y echo el contenido en su polla, no podía apartar la mirada de la vista del agujero de Louis ya listo y estirado―. Eso de verdad es la cosa más sexy.

Aspirando un aliento áspero por la sensación de su propia mano en su sensible eje, Harry se cortó a sí mismo.

Louis lo miró por encima de su hombro. Sus ojos azules brillaban de placer y deseo. Movió el paquete mientras su expresión se convertía en súplica.

―¿Nos vincularás Harry? ―susurró Louis, sus palabras apenas lo suficiente alto como para ser escuchado sobre el choque de las olas―. Quiero ser tuyo. ¿Tú quieres eso? ―Empezó a bajar el brazo mientras sus cejas se juntaban―. ¿Estoy presionando? Debería haber preguntado. Yo...

Gruñendo, odiando que había causado tanta incertidumbre en su compañero, Harry agarró la base del tapón. Lo saco hasta la mitad, y luego lo empujo de nuevo hacia adentro.

Escuchando el siseo de Louis, viendo la manera que su cuerpo se arqueo y su cuerpo se estremeció, gruñó suavemente y se posicionó encima de su compañero.

―Tú eres mío ―susurró Harry ásperamente en su oído―. Ahora, mañana, por siempre eres mío. ―Le dio un pellizco al lóbulo de Louis y luego se amamantó suavemente para aliviar el ardor mientras suavemente, removía el tapón del cuerpo de su humano―. Nunca vamos a estar separados.

Harry metió el tapón en la manta y coloco la cabeza de su polla en el agujero de su compañero. Sentir el deslizamiento del músculo de Louis moverse a través de su sensible glande, él gimió. Su cuerpo se estremeció, sus caderas dobladas mientras instintivamente deslizaba la cabeza de su polla dentro del cuerpo de Louis.

El conducto caliente y resbaladizo de Louis, sujetado al cuerpo de Harry. Sacándole un jadeo de asombro. Se congelo, apenas capaz de reconocer el gemido del hombre que estaba debajo de él. Su cerebro se sentía frito y su cuerpo ardiendo.

―¡Harry, por favor! ―lloró Louis―. Por favor húndete en mí. Fóllame. ―Gimiendo fuertemente se estremeció una vez más―. Reclámame. Hazme tuyo.

Dejando salir un gruñido propio, Harry empujó hacia adelante enterrando la mitad de su polla en Louis. Se estremeció mucho, después se hizo hacia atrás. Después de haber sacado lo suficiente hasta su corona para estirar el anillo de Louis, retrocedió y se hundió una vez más en él.

Harry gimió bajo mientras tocaba fondo. Congelando, se inclinó sobre Louis. Descansó su mano izquierda en la manta y dobló su brazo derecho alrededor de su compañero sosteniéndolo con fuerza.

―Tú eres mío ―reclamó Harry, susurrando en su oído. Sus bolas rodaron apretándose rápidamente―. Dime que esto es lo que quieres, ser mío por la eternidad. ―Hizo una mueca, luchando contra el orgasmo―. Antes de que sea tarde.

―Sí ―jadeo Louis, balanceándose contra él―. Soy tuyo. Reclámame.

Harry aspiró fuerte, después descanso su frente contra la nuca del cuello de Louis. Respiró el aroma embriagador de su humano, saboreando cada exquisita sensación que pasaba a través de él mientras sacaba su erección y volvía a entrar. Se le puso la piel de gallina mientras sus testículos le cosquilleaban.

―Demasiado tiempo ―susurró naturalmente―. Esperé tanto tiempo ―gimió. Me voy a correr. Te voy a llenar con mi semilla. Voy a beber tu sangre. Tú eres mío.

―Síííí ―siseó Louis―. Sí. Ahora, hazlo ahora. Arreglaremos todo lo demás. No me voy a ninguna parte. Soy tuyo.

Las palabras de Louis eran música para los oídos de Harry. Después de casi tres semanas de negar sus impulsos, sus instintos para calmar, cuidar, cazar y reclamar ya no podía seguir haciéndolo.

Abrumado, rugió. Hundió su polla profundamente y se vino, expulsando su semilla, enterrándola en lo profundo de su pareja, marcándole por dentro.

Los caninos de Harry hormigueaban y se alargaron. Ni siquiera se molestó en luchar contra su urgencia. Mientras su cuerpo se movía en la espiral de su orgasmo, sacudió la cabeza y hundió sus caninos en la carne de Louis, mordiéndolo en la parte carnosa donde su cuello se encontraba con su hombro.

La sangre brotó entre los dientes de Harry, embriagadora y rica. Gimió, un temblor corriendo a través de él mientras tragaba el bocado. Inmediatamente succiono la herida por más, saboreando el increíble sabor de su compañero.

Louis se arqueo y gritó, su placer llenando su grito. Se estremeció bajo Harry. Su canal se estrechó y apretó, masajeando su longitud.

Presionando su culo contra Harry, su compañero apretó su polla exquisitamente, incluso cuando se estremeció y gimió sin querer.

Feliz más allá de toda creencia, Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Louis y los puso de lado sobre la manta. Mantuvo a su compañero acunado, cerca y su polla casi completamente dura enterrada en el culo de compañero. Acariciando la nuca de su amante, lamió y aspiró el sudor salado de allí.

Harry tarareo suavemente, degustando el sabor. No podía creer lo increíblemente feliz que se sentía. Justo esa mañana estaba preocupado por cuando volvería a ver a su compañero.

Ahora lo tengo aquí, lo quiero. En mis brazos.

―Espero que hayas dicho en serio lo de no irte ―rugió Harry―. Porque nunca voy a dejarte ir.

Sonriendo, Louis lo miró por encima de su hombro. ―Hablaba en serio. Ya renuncié a mi trabajo en San Diego. Estoy aquí permanentemente. ―Su expresión estaba sobria―. Aquí contigo.

―Justo donde perteneces.

La sonrisa brillante de Louis regresó. ―Justo aquí con mi tiburón tigre.

―Oh, sí.

El resto lo resolveremos más tarde...


End file.
